When 2 Becomes 1
by coco786
Summary: Edward and Bella were married before Edward was turned. Only Bella was there when he closed his eyes and before Carlisle bit him. What happens when Bella becomes a vampire too. Do they find each other again or will they be lost loves forever? ExB!
1. When 2 Becomes 1

coco: heyo! second fanfic here! please be nice!!!

_sane coco: hey! _

**crazy coco: hey!**

ME: you two dont need to always be here, ya know!

_sane coco: on the contrary, we have to be here. if we werent here then you wouldnt._

**crazy coco: what she said. *rummaging through a treasure chest***

ME: whatre you doing?

**crazy coco: looking for my 'edward's mine so back off' shirt. why? have you seen it?**

_sane coco: *rolls eyes* Youre wearing it you idiot._

**crazy coco: no im not! this ones my white one! im looking for my black one!**

_sane coco: theres a difference? they say the same thing._

**crazy coco: of course there is! if there wasnt i wouldnt have bought them!**

_sane coco: *raises eyebrow* are you sure about that?_

**crazy coco: *looks away* okay maybe youre right... but its edward!**

_sane coco: please be aware of the fact that the two of us are totally in love with edward but we show it in two different ways._

**crazy coco: Aha! *pulls out black shirt*... EDWARD!!!*stares at shirt admiringly***

_sane coco: see what i mean? she's more of the loud obsesser and im the quiet obsesser_

**crazy coco: whats wrong with being loud? i love edward and i want the world to know!**

ME: okay enough! before you two accidentally brake something! now do the stupid disclaimer! no matter how much you dont want to!

_**BOTH: WE'RE SORRY! WE DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR EDWARD*crazy coco crying* SM OWNS THEM, NOT US! BUT TO SHOW OUR LOVE WE HAVE MADE A FANFIC DEDICA-**_

ME: guys too much!

_**BOTH: sorry! .!!**_

_**

* * *

**_me: *sighs and shakes head* enjoy! please tell me if you like!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"No, don't die on me! Please, I can't handle losing you!" I cried over my husband's dying body.

The doctor had told me he was going to die in less than 24 hours. I couldn't do anything about it.

I cried and all the while he would tell me, "Bella, don't cry. I'm not going to die. Not until I fulfill my promise to you."

he smiled, weakly, up at me. I looked at him as tears streaked down my face.

"Edward…," I trailed off.

"Bella, don't ever think I'd leave you alone here. You're my Bella. I could never do that." he whispered before his eyes closed.

I held my hand over my mouth as his doctor rushed over.

"I'm sorry Bella." he said quietly.

I felt my eyes widen and I ran from the hospital.

I ran out into the street. I heard everyone's whispers.

"..._Isn't that Mr. Masen's wife?"_

"_He died, did he?"_

"_...Poor thing…"_

"_...She's running…"_

"_...He's definitely gone now..."_

"_...She's so young too..."_

I cried harder. I didn't need this! I didn't want their pity! I knew that when I came back that there would only be sad smiles and sorrys. I wasn't coming back. I wasn't going to come back when they're was nothing for me. The love of my life was gone. I didn't want to live anymore.

I ran until it was dark. I stopped and cried on the floor in the middle of a forest.

"Why, god? Why'd you have to take him? Why him?" I cried.

I was barely aware of it when someone came up behind me.

They grabbed me around the neck and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I'll make the pain go away."

And I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I cried out in agony but I knew no one was going to come.

~.:.~

* * *

ME: you like?

**crazy coco:... WHYD YOU KILL EDWARD!?**

_sane coco: she didnt kill him_

**crazy coco: YES SHE DID! DID YOU NOT READ THE PART WHERE HE CLOSES HIS EYES!?**

_sane coco: that doesnt nessesarily mean hes dead_

**crazy coco: AS IF YOU KNOW! YOURE JUST AS CLUELESS AS I AM!**

ME: do you honestly think i have the capibility to make it so that edward was dead.

_sane coco: see?... wait do you?_

ME:... no, no i dont. you two are just idiots.

**_BOTH: WELL SORRY! its not our fault we worry about edward's well being!_**

ME:... hes a vampire! their health is perfect! sheesh!

**_BOTH: no he's not! in this he jsut died due to god knows what!_**

ME:... *throws hands up in surrender* okay you know what? i give up. you two can think he's dead all you want. im the writer here! i think i should know!

_**BOTH:... so he's not dead?**_

ME: *stares at them blankly* OF COURSE NOT! SHEESH! IVE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT THE WHOLE TIME!

_**BOTH: .!!! SORRY!!!!**_

ME: *still fuming* im going to ignore you too for a while.

* * *

_sane coco: seeing as youve already read this..._

ME: please review!

**crazy coco:... or else!!!! (dun dun dah!!!!) *snickers*

* * *

_SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! ~maybe~_  
**


	2. The Past

ME: hey! nice to see you ag- what are you two doing? *looking at two personalities in a huddle*

_**BOTH: *turns and grins evilly at me*... nothing*said sweetly***_

ME: *shivers* okay then... anyways... this is a bit of an explanation. well more as something to write here cuz i was too lazy to start another fanfic. i may only have two up but i have like 8 on my computer at the moment... okay getting carried away.

_sane coco: you always do! now will you please be quiet! we're trying to have a very important conversation over here!_

ME: about what?

**crazy coco: you dont get to know! *laughs evilly***

ME: why?! you two are me so shouldnt i know?

**_BOTH : NO! *turns away, giggling*_**

ME: awe, thats not fair...*turns to readers* while those two are being meanys (meant to be spelt that way) i want you to enjoy and tell me what you think ok? *turns back to the two* AT LEAST DO THE DISCLAIMER! *gets no response* fine!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (no matter how much i wish i did) SM OWNS ALL OF THEM AND NOW THIS IS JUST BECOMING TO PAINFUL!!! ON WITH THE STORY AS I GO CRY IN A CORNER!... okay that was a bit too much information...

_**BOTH: *look away from what ever theyre doing* YOU THINK? oh and enjoy!**_

* * *

**(****still) Bella's POV**

I was completely quiet when the creature that bit me left. There was no point in screaming. No one would come. I was sure of that. All the people I knew detested the fact that Edward had chosen me. That high-class Edward Anthony Masen had chosen me, low-class Isabella Marie Swan. I loved him with my soul and body and I knew he did too. I knew that, even though he was gone now, he wouldn't have wanted me to scream. He hated it when I was in pain. He hated it when I so much as had a frown on my face.

I smiled as I laid there in pain. I remembered all those times Edward was annoyed because he couldn't tell what I was thinking. He hated that when he guessed he usually got it wrong. It was fun though. I would laugh and shake my head and his face would scrunch up into this cute, frustrated expression. I felt my heart tug as the tears poured down my face. The burning in my veins seemed to feel trivial compared to the pain I felt in my heart.

Edward was the reason I existed. Before him, there were so many times I had thought of killing myself because of all the men who had violated me. Edward had come and made me feel like an actual human. He didn't care about what had happened to me. In fact, when he had heard he was so furious I had to stop him before he went and looked for all the men. Now that he was gone, I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know how I was going to survive. Nothing was real to me anymore. Nothing fit. My head swam. This wasn't natural. To feel this lonely.

As I felt my pain slowly decrease I opened my eyes. Everything was so _clear_. I shook my head and felt a burning ache at the back of my throat. I got up and looked for a stream or river. Something to relieve this pain. I heard one close by and ran to it as fast as I could. When I got there I froze and looked back. I had run so _far_. I was fast now. I quivered and doubled over as I clenched the rock for support. It crushed to dust in my hands. I looked at it wide-eyed. What was I?

I looked into the water and felt my face twist in agony. My doe brown eyes were now a ruby red. I knew I should've been afraid but I wasn't. I was just sad that both of Edward's favorite qualities about me were gone. My eyes and my blush. Edward had always teased me and told me that it was so easy to predict what I was thinking when I blushed. I knew I blushed when I cried. There were no tears. There was no blush. All there was were agonized ruby red eyes in a pained face. I pulled into myself and cried silently. Edward was gone and I was alone. All the things that had made him love me were gone. _I_ was gone. My old self was _gone_.

As I cried, I smelt something delicious. I stood up in one lithe motion and made dash to whatever it was. In a small meadow I saw a herd of deer. Without thinking I ran and jumped on one of them. I snapped its neck and bit it, sucking it dry of its blood. When I pulled back satisfied and looked at the dead animal. It was shriveled up and I couldn't smell a drop of blood in it. I looked at it horrified as I came back to my senses. I knew what I was now. I was something I thought was a legend.

I was a vampire.

~.:.~

* * *

ME: *still watching the two giggle in their huddle* can i know now? its the end of the chapter!

_**BOTH: *pull out of huddle and look at each other* i guess you can...**_

ME: YAY! *jumps in the air in happiness*

_**BOTH: not if you do that.**_

ME: sorry. *makes way over to them* ... *eyes go wide* no way...*said in breathy whisper*

_**BOTH: *grinning from ear to ear* yes way!**_

ME: YOU TWO ARE AWESOME!!!! I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH!!!

_**BOTH: *shrugs and looks at each other* we know**_

ME: *tackles them with hug* you guys rock! *looks back at gift, admiringly*

**_BOTH: you know you should talk. it isnt nice to just stare._**

ME: *comes out of daze* oh, right! its very nice to meet. you! *says shyly*

secret person: Its nice to meet you too. these two say youre quite the person.

ME: *blushes* thank you. um, can i ask you something?

secret person: that depends. what is it you would like to ask?

ME: it isnt much. i just want to know if you could stay for the rest of the story. i need help with the characters.

secret person: that sounds resonable. i would love to.

ME: *off on cloud nine* thank you so much!

_**BOTH: while she's off in LaLaland we'll say bye. *winks at you* if ya wanna know who this secret person is you might wanna come to the next chapter!!!**_

_**BOTH AND SECRET PERSON: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**_secret person: cant they know who i am? *said in cute pouty voice*

other secret person: that wouldnt be any fun! no shush!

_sane coco: whered you come from?_

**crazy coco: i invited her.**

other secret person: you gave away my gender!

**crazy coco: .! SORRY!**

ME: *comes down from cloud nine for a minute* you guys are making this bye too long just tell them to review and get it over with! *goes back to cloud nine*

_**BOTH: *giving evil eye to two secret people sitting cross-legged on the floor looking innocent cuz they got them in trouble* please review and see us in the next chapter!**_

ME: THANK YOU! NOW SHUT UP!*clears throat and turns to readers* thanks again and toodles!!


	3. Meeting you

ME: hey!! chapter three finally up!

**crazy coco: hey!**

ME:*=-= at CC* youre still in trouble.

_sane coco: *sighs and shakes head* can we tell them who the secret people are?_

Secret person: yeah can we!?

ME: *sighs* fine!

both secret people: SWEET!!!

_sane coco: Emmett and Alice!!_

Emmett: YAY!!

Alice: love this!

ME: okay we need to do the disclaimer!

Emmett and Alice: awe! we didnt get that much time to talk!!

ME: LATER! people want to read the chapter!

Emmett: Oh!

Alice: You'll love it!

_**me and the cocos: *rolls eyes* now lets just do the disclaimer!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Coco doesnt own twilight! she only owns her personalities! (i look at emmett.) sorry emmy its the truth.*hugs emmett*)_**

**_ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
_**

* * *

"Bella, c'mon!" my sister, Evangeline yelled.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you're taking forever!" she sighed annoyed.

I frowned. She could be so annoying sometimes but I knew enough to not ask.

"Fine," I sighed as I got out of our blue Aston Martin.

**(**A/N_ for anyone who's read my other fanfic I don't know what's with me and the Aston Martin. I really like them okay?_**) **

I walked to the office of the new school we were attending.

For a small little brown haired girl, Evie had a lot of energy. She was uber happy that we were starting school here. Why, only god knows.

"Evie if you don't calm down I might have to ignore you for the rest of the day." I sighed.

She looked at me appalled. I never ignored her. Not unless she really got on my nerves. Then her face became one of utter sadness. I groaned. She hated it when I ignored her because I was the only one who ever bothered to listen to her. She was my little Evie.

"I'm sorry. It's just I feel like this isn't going to be a good day for me." I explained.

She nodded. I was always like that. Whenever I wasn't in a good mood I took it out on her. It wasn't her fault at all and she knew it. She was the only one who knew why it'd be a horrible day. It'd be a day I'd think about_ him_. Or something would remind me that I lost him.

I walked into the rain, letting it hit my face. I wasn't in the mood for school but I knew it would make Evie happy. I turned to the parking lot and gasped. There stood 6 people. All of them clearly vampires. Evie came up behind me and squealed.

"Sweetness! We won't be alone here!" she squeaked, skipping over to them.

The wind shifted and I smelt the scent that I had missed for the hundred years I had been alive. I watched, frozen stiff, as Evie made friends with them. I watched and smiled weakly when she pointed at me.

Evie walked over to me worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she whispered.

I didn't say anything as the rest of them slowly walked over.

"Introduce me?" I managed to choke out.

She smiled and nodded. Her eyes told me she wanted an explanation.

"At home." I whispered back.

She nodded and smiled as the other vampires walked over.

"Bella, these are the Cullens. Their _diet_ is a lot like ours. Well actually it's exactly like ours. You wouldn't think that there are others that ate like us–"

I sighed, "Evie, you're getting off track again."

she smiled thankfully and nodded, "Right, sorry." I nodded.

I was always like a big sister to this girl. When she first became one she was scared stiff. I had told her that it was okay and that I would take care of her. She was always trying to impress me and she hated it when I didn't praise her because I wasn't paying attention. I soon understood why. When she was a human she came from a household that would mistreat her. They would abuse and insult her constantly. They didn't care when she did something that should've made them proud. They completely ignored her unless they were insulting her.

I smiled at her and her smile grew into a grin. I looked at the Cullens. A spiky black haired girl stepped forward and smiled at me.

"These are my brothers," she gestured to three of the four boys.

"This one's Emmett." she pointed at the big muscular one.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you Emmett."

he grinned and replied with a laugh, "Hi to you too."

I turned to the small brown haired boy and smiled, "Hello."

He smiled back. "My name's Tyler. It's nice to meet you."

I replied, "Same here."

When I turned to the last of the boys I grimaced.

"Hello," I spoke voice tight.

He looked at me confused, "Hello. My name's Edward. It's nice to meet you."

I nodded and bit my lower lip from saying anything that would hurt me.

"This is Emmett's wife Rosalie."Alice said, gesturing to the only other female in the family.

I smiled timidly at the beautiful blonde and she returned it. The spiky haired girl then turned to the blonde haired boy.

"My name's Alice and this is my husband Jasper." He smiled and I returned it.

I looked at Evie. I knew I was being rude but my head and heart hurt too much.

"Evie," I whispered.

She looked at me concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." I responded, feeling stupid.

"Well, we could just go home." She replied.

I shook my head.

"You really wanted to start school here. I don't want to take that away from you." I responded.

I could tell the Cullens were confused with our little conversation. I looked at them and made the mistake of looking into Edward's eyes. I gasped at what I saw. All of the hundred years that had past he was sad because indirectly he had killed me. That was a talent of mine. If I looked into a person's eyes I could see their past.

I so badly wanted to laugh and say, "Will you stop that? You're always blaming yourself for things that happen to me."

I couldn't help myself and a giggle escaped my lips.

"Sorry. I was just remembering something from my human life."

Suddenly I became incredibly sad, "Though there's no point in doing so now. He's long gone. He wouldn't like the fact that I'm sad because I'm thinking about him."

The girl called Alice looked at me for a second before gasping.

"No way!" I looked at her startled.

"Alice has special abilities. She _sees _things." Edward explained.

I nodded.

"And you?" I asked.

He smiled, "I can read minds."

His face scrunched up in frustration. I giggled again and it smoothed out into my favorite lopsided grin. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Ugh, class." I groaned, turning around.

I walked off to my first class and gave the teacher the slip to sign. He pointed me to a seat and I slumped into it.

Only one thing went through my head in that class. Edward was _alive_. _My_ Edward was _alive_.

~.:.~

* * *

ME: So? whatd ya think?

Emmett: bella must want to tell edward badly!!

Alice: *rolls eyes* i dont think so... why didnt she tell him?

_sane coco: cuz then there wouldnt be a story._

**crazy coco: right what she said!**

ME: who let you out of your cage?

**crazy coco: uh...*runs off***

ME: HEY! GET BACK HERE! *chases after her*

_sane coco: im related to idiots.*shakes head* we need to thank someone._

Emmett: right! we need to thank someone... who do we need to thank?

Alice: ... we need to thank MaxRideRox for giving us the name Evangeline!

_sane coco and Emmett: RIGHT! THANKS MAX!!!_

ME: *cathes CC* hah! gotcha!

_**ALL OF US: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_


	4. Powers

ME: hey! chapter 4!!

_sane coco: im bored...-.-;_

Alice: read the chapter!

_sane coco: i helped make it. i dont need to read it!_

**crazy coco: xD!!! LETS HAVE A WATER GUN FIGHT!!**

ME: =-=... who let you outa your cage?*watches CC go back into her cage*

Emmett: awe c'mon! dont you think she's learnt her lesson?

_ME, SC, and Alice: HELL NO!!_

Emmett: okay! *cowering in fear*

_sane coco: okay, we ramble too much! some one needs to do the disclaimer! and im definitely not doing it!_

ME: NOT ME!!!

Alice: NOT ME!!!!

Emmett: NOT- its me isnt it?

Alice: yup! now go do it!

_sane coco: its okay emmy no one really wants to do it._

Emmett: *walks off to do disclaimer*

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Coco doesnt own twilight. SM, the lady who made me and alice does. she does own evie and tyler though! am i done yet?

Alice: yes now let these kind people enjoy the chapter, remember to review at the end!

* * *

I couldn't think of anything other than him. I was both happy and sad. He didn't realize it was me the second he saw me. I didn't understand why. Didn't he love me enough? At lunch Evie walked me over to their table.

"Can we sit with you?" she asked quietly.

Alice nodded, "Of course you can!" I smiled at her and sat across Edward.

He was still giving me that cute frustrated look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked after a while.

"It's odd. I can't read your mind." He replied.

I felt my lips curve up into a small smile.

"I guess it is." I whispered.

I looked up into his eyes. I was slowly learning more about my husband. I felt pain ripple through me as I learnt why he didn't realize it was me. He doesn't remember me. His subconscious remembers me and feels incredibly sad for killing me but _he_ didn't remember me. I smiled sadly.

"Some things are better locked up, don't you think?" I murmured to myself.

He looked at me confused.

"Sorry, I probably should explain. If I look into a person's eyes I can see their past. Even if they don't remember it. Like Alice. Her actual name is Mary Alice Brandon and she was initiated into an insane asylum the same day she became a vampire. The reason she doesn't remember it is because she was always in the dark." I felt Alice's eyes on me.

"Is that true?" she whispered.

I nodded, turning to her. She smiled thankfully.

"I've always wondered about my human life. Thank you Bella." she whispered.

"Anytime." I replied, looking down at my hands.

"Why did you say that?" Edward asked me quietly.

I looked back up at him.

"No reason." I replied.

He narrowed his eyes, "You're lying. Did you see something from my past that's too sad to share?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Just something you don't want to face yet."

He looked at me confused and was about to ask something when the bell rang.

I got up quickly, "See you later." I called over my shoulder as I ran from the cafeteria.

Anything to stop the pain from overtaking me.

I ran to my next class and Mr. Banner signed my slip and pointed me to an empty table. I sighed and rested my head against it. My mood shifted when I smelt that sweet scent, I was all too familiar with, walk through the classroom door. I shot up and watched as Edward walked over to me. He sat down next to me.

"You're not going to explain that are you?" he asked as the other students sat down.

I felt them watching me. I guessed that no one ever talked to the Cullens.

"Explain what?" I asked in a poor attempt to sidetrack him.

"Why you act like you're scared of me. Like you don't want me to figure something out." He whispered.

Dammit, I wasn't that predictable was I?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly that's practically an insult!" I hissed.

He looked at me shocked. I turned my attention back to the teacher hating the fact that I had no doubt hurt him.

~.:.~

* * *

ME: awe! poor edward!

_sane coco: poor edward? more like poor bella!_

Emmett: hey whens it gonna be my time to shine?

ME: soon emmy soon.

Emmett: SWEETNESS!!! *runs off to god knows where*

Alice: *watches Emmett run off* Im not related to him anymore...

ME: ... fine Alice ask me.*sighs*

Alice: why do your stories involve edward being stupid?

_sane coco: does no one listen to me when i say cuz then there wouldnt be a story??_

**crazy coco: nope! ;P!**

_sane coco: who let you out?_

ME: i did. she was in her cage for long enough.

Alice: you guys are making this end note too long. *turns to direction emmett went in* EMMETT WE NEED TO SAY BYE!!*watches Emmett run back*

**_ALL OF US: SEE YA IN CHAPTER 5!!! _**


	5. Carlisle

ME: YAY! chapter 5!

Emmett: do i star in this one??

ME:...*looks away

Alice: sorry emmy. we're not even IN this one. *glares at me*

ME: uh...*runs away*

_sane coco: okay well she told me to tell you thatd you be the star in the next one emmy!_

**crazy coco: she did say that...*still watching me run***

Alice: and what about me?

**crazy coco: youre the star too! DUH! **

Alice: i guess that makes me feel a little bit better.

Emmett: im happy now!

**_BOTH: *watching the two*... okay... on to the disclaimer! *growls at them* WE'RE ALL DOING IT!_**

Alice and Emmett: *in sqeaky voice* okay!

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: Coco owns nothing in this story... _****(she's decided she can give SM Evie and Tyler too cuz she's too lazy to say she owns them) _SM owns it all. _(can i go now? im pretty sure thats the end of the disclaimer)**__

_**PLEASE ENJOY!**_(Alice: okay but you better be back in time for the end!)

* * *

I was horrified with myself. Ever since that first day all I could think about was him. Everything reminded me of him. I was always sad now.

"Edward," I said, one day during biology.

He turned and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Exactly how _much_ of your human life do you remember?" I asked.

His brow scrunched up, "I'm pretty sure I'm aware of my last couple of hours." he said, confused by my question no doubt.

"Tell me, then." I asked.

He smiled. "Most of it's black but the times that aren't are the times when Carlisle was with me. There would always be an edge to his voice, though. Even now, there is. It's like he's hiding something from me. Like there's something he doesn't want me to know. He's very careful with his thoughts." He whispered.

I froze.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Yes," suddenly his eyes lit up.

"You know him don't you?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Would you like to see him?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"That's okay."

I quickly composed myself as the bell rang. I ran out of the door.

I told Evie I was going home early and to take the car home. She nodded and looked at me strangely as I left.

I ran to the hospital, knowing that he would no doubt be there.

"Excuse me?" I asked the receptionist.

She looked up at me. Her eyes went glassy for a bit.

"Yes?" she asked after she came back down to earth.

"I'm here to see Dr. Cullen. Tell him that it's Isabella Marie Swan." I rushed, annoyed now.

She looked at me surprised and nodded. She talked to the doctor in a low voice but I could hear all of it.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen there's someone here to see you." she murmured into the phone.

_"Could you tell them I'm busy at the moment? Make another appointment later on."_ A voice I haven't heard in over 100 years came.

"She told me it was an emergency and that her name was Isabella Marie Swan." The receptionist looked back at me. 

_"Tell Ms. Swan I'm terribly sorry." _ The lady looked back at me.

"Dr. Cullen said he's extremely busy." She said.

I tapped my foot thinking. She turned back to her computer. I Looked at her for a while when an idea sprung in my head.

"Tell him that this concerns my husband, Mr. _Masen_." I said quickly.

She looked at me startled but nodded and called the doctor again.

_"Elizabeth I'm in the middle of an important phone call. This better be important."_ Carlisle said.

"Ms. Swan here told me to tell you this concerns her husband. A Mr. Masen." She said.

I smiled, knowing I got him now. 

_"Reschedule all my appointments and send her up right now."_ And with that the other end of the phone went dead.

"Third floor, fourth door on your right." the girl said, putting the phone down.

I walked quietly, even for me. I knocked on the door and waited, nervous.

"Come in Bella." Carlisle's voice came.

I stepped in.

"Hello." I whispered.

He didn't say anything and motioned for me to sit down. I looked at him for a while.

"Why?" I asked him, knowing he knew what I was talking about.

"He didn't need to know he killed you." Carlisle spoke quietly.

"But I'm _not_ dead! If I told him now he would feel awful for having forgotten me. Tell me, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me regretful.

"I'm sorry Bella. But what if you weren't like us? What then? He would have to live forever knowing he killed you. Would you be able to bear that?" he asked.

I felt the stinging in my eyes. Either way I wasn't going to win. I knew I wasn't but I was going to try anyway. Trying to fight the inevitable was something I was good at. I got up and left with out another word. As I walked out Edward was walking in.

"Bella?" he asked when he saw me.

"It's nothing Edward." I mumbled, walking past him.

He pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"No it's not. Now tell me." he said, eyes scorching.

When ever he was upset about me being upset his eyes would burn like they were now. A small spark lit inside me. Maybe there was actual hope. Maybe I wasn't fighting against…

** (CC: what's a vampire not good at fighting against? **_SC: I don't know! Fire? Now shut up! Sheesh you always have to talk in the middle of things!)_

I shook my head. I wasn't going to think about it and give myself false hope. Well at least not let the false hope distract me.

This was going to be every bit as hard as always.

In fact it was going to be harder.

~.:.~

* * *

ME: am i forgiven?

Emmett: hmm... i guess so. whats gonna happen in the next chapter?

Alice: Emmett thats just plain rude! wait until the next chapter!

Emmett: i dont think i can wait that long though!

Alice: TRY!*gives emmy a menacing glare*

_sane coco:...*watching conversation* youd think Alice would be nicer to Emmett but she's not._

**crazy coco: thats how much they love each other. no matter what they do to each other it cant hurt their brother/sister love**.

ME: whend you become deep?

**crazy coco:...o.O i dont know...GOD, IM GOING CRAZY!!! *runs around in circle going 'oh my god!' really fast***

_sane coco: *watching amused* thats my crazy sister! *watches CC run into a wall* hehe..._

ME: *raises eyebrow* SC?

**crazy coco: ugggh...**

_sane coco: FINE! *goes over and drags CC into her room*_

ME: THANK YOU!!!

_sane coco: God, im surrounded by a bunch of crazys... now lets say bye!_

_*CC still unconcsious* BYE!! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER..._

Alice, Emmett, and ME: uhh.... *look at each other confused*

_sane coco: Oh for crying out loud! you said chapter 5 at the beginning of this one so the next one would be chapter 6! _

US: RIGHT! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 6!!!

_sane coco: *shakes head* lke i said crazys...*looks at readers* please review!_


	6. Retelling

Emmett: wow you took forever, coco!

ME: SORRY!!!

_sane coco:... she was too busy getting her mojo back!!_

**crazy coco: mhm, mojo!**

Alice: SHUT IT!

**_EVERYONE ELSE: *cowering in fear* okay..._**

Alice: sheesh! okay now please do the stupid disclaimer! 

**_EVERYONE: okay! *in squeaky scared voices*_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I -WE -UH... COCO DOESNT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! AND ALICE IF YOU YELL AT US FOR STUMBLING OVER OUR WORDS WE'LL KICK HER PIXIE LITTLE BUTT!_**

Emmett: Alice, you know i will! *grins evilly*

Alice: um... sorry? ENJOY!! *runs off at vampire speed*  
**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I knew everything everyone was thinking. Everyone… except the beautiful creature that was Isabella Swan. Every time I saw her I felt like I was on cloud nine. I couldn't explain it at all. I felt this unnatural pull towards her. I wanted to think it was because she was different but I knew there was more. I needed to find out.

"Bella," I murmured in a whisper.

Her head snapped away from her sister and Alice.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked in the same quiet tone.

"Can I know more about you?" I asked, waiting to be rejected.

She'd rejected everyone in our family so far when it came to her past.

She smiled, "Of course, you can. What would you like to know?"

everyone turned to stare at her. I smiled a bit at Alice's thoughts.

_What's so special about Edward? Why does he get to know?_

I was figuring that out myself.

"How long have you been alive?" I asked her.

She smiled again. "Same as you I suppose. Born in 1901 in Chicago and was bitten in 1918 during the Spanish influenza."

I felt my eyes tighten and my heart ache but I ignored it.

"Do you remember who bit you?" she shook her head.

"All I remember was the person whispering in my ear that the pain would stop and they bit me. I guess they didn't realize that there was still blood in me when they left." She frowned at that last bit.

"What do you remember of your human life?" I asked quietly.

She froze then quickly thawed out and smiled, "I remember so many things. Everything from my first time on a swing to my last tear. Do you want to know anything specific?" she asked smiling a forced smile.

I wanted nothing more than to reach over and touch her cheek and tell her it was okay. Alice asked the next question.

"Was there anyone special?" I watched as her eyes widened.

Evie looked at her worried.

_Would she be able to talk about him? It's been almost 50 years since I got that information out of her. I wonder if this would hurt her more. Should I -_

I didn't listen anymore because Bella started talking again.

"Um… yes there was. He died due to the influenza. It was probably the worst last hour in existence. He told me that he couldn't die… that he _wouldn't _die until he fulfilled his promise to me. It's funny how while he was dying he thought of that one promise that we had made the day he asked me to marry him." She paused and took a deep breath.

I was about to ask her to stop. This was hurting her too much.

"Forever. He'd promised me forever. And that's what he was thinking about when he died. Our forever… the forever we made in our little world." she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

This time I _did_ reach over. I put my hand over hers.

"Don't be sad." I whispered without using my head. Her face contorted into pain.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to know why.

**BPOV**

Why did he have to be so clueless? He was always like that! He always asked me something and I always answered without thinking. That's why I didn't think when I told him to ask away! What's wrong with me!? Why can't I do anything right? He's happy now with his new family. He's happy not remembering me… but I know he's not. It hurts to I know that if I _did_ tell him he'd go do something stupid like buy me a million different things to make up for it. I hated gifts yet he enjoyed giving them.

I quickly masked my pain and whispered, "Sorry, it's just…"

and then I confessed my obsession to him without him knowing,

"he's my everything and to know he's not with me anymore hurts. No matter how many times I said that he was better off with someone of higher class he would just kiss me and tell me he would die if he wasn't with me. Every time I cried he would hold me and ask questions after. He wouldn't care that other girls were way better. He didn't care about anything except me is what he said when I told him. He told me he'd keep all of his promises when he's too far gone that I know he can't!" I wailed.

I tried my best to keep it from everyone else knowing I was talking about their brother. I looked down at my wedding ring.

"And to top it all off…"

I whispered looking at the big window across me, ignoring everyone's stares.

"I can't help but forgive him when he does realize what he's done. And that's what's going to make him sad. That I'll forgive him when he deserves much worse."

I didn't look at any of them for a while and when I did I looked into Edward's eyes first. His subconscious was replaying our last minutes together. He was totally unaware of any of this and yet he was feeling as horrible as he would have if he _did_ know.

God, I can't do anything right can I?

"Don't be sad." I whispered repeating the same words he'd repeat when ever I had that face.

Edward was the only person who ever cared this much about me.

He was the only person who cared about me to the point where it hurt me to think about it.

~*~

* * *

ME: whatd you think?

Emmett:...*looks away*

Alice: you promised us!!!

ME: im sorry! but i kinda mighta sorta forgot about it...

**_CC and SC: HOW DO YOU FORGET A PROMISE THAT BIG! THEYRE VAMPIRES! I DEFINITELY COULDNT FORGET PROMISES I MADE TO VAMPIRES!!_**

ME:.! okay okay!! im sorry! ill star you two in the next one! this one was from edward and bella's POV wasnt it? next one will be emmetts and alices!!!

Emmett: SWEETNESS!!! *runs of to god knows where again*

**_EVERYONE:...*watching emmy disappear into the distance*_**

Alice: yeah well you better not be lying this time!!

ME: I PROMISE!!! .!!!

_sane coco: if she is we'll kill her for you!!_

**crazy coco: totally willing over on my side!**

ME:=-=...you all suck!

_**SC,CC, and Alice: WHY THANK YOU FOR NOTICING!!**_

me: UGH!... bye, review and thanks for reading! promise as i said next chapters gonna be from emmetts and alices POVS

Emmett: *in the distance* WOOHOO!!!

_**EVERYONE: ~SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 7!!! **_


	7. Power and Blue

ME: HI!!!

_sane coco: took you long enough!_

**crazy coco: yeah! took you long enough!**

ME: sorry! i had a lot of stuff to do! i have a life you know!

**_SC and CC: oh really? *thinks back to past couple of days* right... i forgot about those..._**

ME: thanks!... um where are Emmett and Alice?

Emmett and Alice: RIGHT HERE! NOW SHUT IT! we want our POVs to start sooner!

ME: mean much? *sighs* somebody do the disclaimer!

_**CC and SC: roger!**_

* * *

_**STUPID GOD FOR SAKEN DISCLAIMER: WE- SHE- UH... COCO DOESNT OWN TWILIGHT! SM OWNS ALL OF IT!!! *stands around like dead brains while chapter starts***_

ME: idiots... ENJOY!! and please review!

**

* * *

**

**EMPOV**

I grumbled quietly in my chair.

"You're just upset that I beat you at guitar hero!!" Bella laughed.

I tuck my tongue out at her like a five year old and turned away causing her to laugh more.

"Awe, c'mon Emmett. It's not my fault!" she said, holding back a giggle.

"It so is! Why didn't anyone tell me she was kickass at games?" I whined.

Rose giggled, "Emmy, this is good. Your ego needs a good knock down."

I grimaced at her words.

"Fine but I'll get you back for this!" I threatened.

Bella just laughed harder.

"Okay, okay, enough teasing. I'm pretty sure Emmett can only take so much." Edward chuckled, coming down the stairs.

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled in reply.

"I was just wondering… Bella?" he said.

"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him, smiling.

Her smile was huge. She was more than happy to see him.

He returned it and said, "I was just wondering if you could do me a favor and take all the girls out. I know it sounds very momish but please? Alice has been bugging me about it for a while and she's under the impression that you'll do so if I ask." He smiled.

I'd never seen Edward smile like that. Bella's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course I will!" she said, eyes twinkling… weird…

"Thanks. It really helps. Alice may be small but she can annoy you to the point insanity when she wants to." Edward grinned.

"I'm not small!" Alice protested from across the room.

I laughed at that. Bella sighed.

"Okay everyone. Let's go… where exactly do you want to take us Alice?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

Oh god, this was going to be good. Edward turned away trying to hide a laugh. I watched as Alice blinked a couple of times confused.

"Shopping of course." She said, staring at Bella like she'd gone crazy.

I thought Bella would have glared at Alice but she turned on her heel and glowered at Edward.

"You planned this out, didn't you? You and Alice planned to take me shopping just because you know I hate it, didn't you? Just because I don't like spending you money doesn't mean you have to trick me!" she said menacingly, advancing on him.

Edward put his hands up.

"Hey, it was all her idea! She knew this was going to happen one way or another. Don't blame me! She just used me as a pawn in her evil scheme." Edward said in his defense.

"As if! You want to spend money on me just as much as she does! What makes you think I would believe that!?" she growled back.

Edward laughed again and Bella hissed.

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong but you need to spend more time with the girls. I'm sorry. I really am. Alice has been bugging me. Mostly because you're spending time with us guys and them."

I was trying my best to muffle my laughs now that Bella had him cornered.

"Don't you even _think_ about doing this again, got it?" she growled.

Edward's amused expression changed into one of fear.

"Got it." he said in a small voice.

I was laughing full out now.

"Edward you should see you expression! Oh god, you're scared of Bella?! Little Bella?" I managed to get out between laughs.

Edward made a move to get away but Bella glared him down and he cowered in fear. He was like putty in his hands.

"I am not!" Edward growled at my thoughts.

"You so are! Dude, she's got you wrapped around her little fingers. Admit it!" I laughed.

Bella's face was one of triumph and she turned to Edward.

"MWAHAHAH! I AM YOU MASTER! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" she laughed, evilly.

When Edward didn't Bella glared and hissed, "_Do it now…__**or else**_"

I shivered at her threatening tone. Who _wasn't _scared of her?

"Yes ma'am!" Edward squeaked getting on his knees and bowing.

Bella put her foot on his back and laughed evilly again.

Alice rolled her eyes and dragged her away.

"C'mon Bella. Stop torturing him." Alice said as Bella struggled.

"But it's fun!!!" Bella wailed as Edward got up and smirked at her.

"Just you wait until I get home! You're so getting it!!" she called back to us as Alice yanked her out the door.

I looked at Edward. He was scared stiff. I laughed and walked over.

"Nice one, Edward."

I mock punched him on the shoulder when I thought of something.

"Why are you scared of Bella? She's hardly capable to take you on. You're way stronger than and more strategic than her and can easily take her on." I asked.

He turned and looked at me.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm supposed to react that way with her." he spoke quietly.

Suddenly the mahogany headed girl poked her head through the door again.

"Good thing you know how to react Edward. If you didn't I'd have to teach you and you wouldn't have liked that one bit." Edward shuddered and she grinned, "Be afraid, Edward. Be very afraid."

Edward's eyes widened and he shuddered again. Bella turned to me then.

"Bye Emmy! Sorry I beat you at guitar hero! If I don't survive shopping I love you!" she blew me a kiss and winked at me.

I caught it and put it in my pocket.

"Love you too! Every second away from you is torture!" I replied, clutching my heart with fake pain.

She grinned and went out of view.

"Tell Rosie to buy lots of clothes for you!" I called out to her.

She growled in response and I heard my Rose laugh. Boy, this day was something I was definitely going to use to tease Edward.

**APOV**

It was extremely amusing to watch Bella be all superior towards Edward but the mall closes at eight and we had so much shopping to do. Evie and Rose chattered away in the back seat as Bella sat slumped in the front seat, looking out the window.

"Awe c'mon Bells! It won't be _that_ bad!" Evie said, poking Bella's head.

"Uh, yeah it will! It's Alice for crying out loud! Did you see the shopping bags the boys came home with the last time she took them?" she responded, annoyed because Rosalie had joined in the wonderful fun of poking her head.

If only I hadn't been driving... Then again I was a vampire... I looked at Bella out of the corner of my eye and decided not to chance it because she was already giving me murderous glares.

"Bella, Alice won't go overboard this time." Rose said.

We both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, she will." Rosalie shrugged.

Everyone laughed.

"Bella, clothes are _my_ thing! You can't honestly expect me to _not_ go haywire when I see something I know will look good on you!!" I said.

She sighed, "I guess you're right but no going overboard on pink! Any other color except pink!" she made a gagging sound when she finished.

"Okay fine!" I said annoyed.

I grinned wickedly then. "I'll go overboard on blue then."

She looked up at me, eyes twinkling.

"Blue?" she asked, breathless all of a sudden.

I looked at her surprised.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Blue was the color her husband enjoyed seeing on her the most. He would buy her these dresses for things like balls and stuff and they'd always be in blue." Evie explained rolling her eyes.

"Then why's she hyperventilating?" Rose asked.

"Probably remembering the outcome of those nights." Evie made a gagging noise this time and Rosalie laughed.

"Well… I guess someone who hasn't seen her husband in 100 years would enjoy memories of him." I giggled as I parked the car.

I could tell by the look on Bella's face that if she could blush she would be right now.

"Bella, thinking about your husband isn't wrong you know." I reasoned as Evie and Rosalie ran into the mall hand in hand.

I honestly have _never_ seen Rosalie hyper about shopping. Well I've never seen her show it, at least. Evie was having an affect on her for the greater good. Bella looked at me and sighed.

"I guess you're right. It's just… the _way_ he died… it was probably the hardest thing for me ever. Seeing the love of your life close his eyes is something you never forget… no matter how hard you try." She said in a pained voice.

I was about to ask her something when she said, "But apparently you can if you don't try." under her breath.

I pretended not to notice and we went on with our shopping trip. I would question her later. This was time for shopping.

* * *

ME: SO? WHATCHA THINK?!?!

_sane coco:... Youre extremely retarded... NO OFFENCE TO RETARDED PEOPLE!!!_

**crazy coco: i fund that extremely offensive.**

_sane coco: since when are you retarded? *raises eyebrow*_

**crazy coco: *sniffs and looks away* since now.**

ME: *looks at the too of them* oh god, youre both retarded. i was asking Alice and Emmett

Emmett: YOU WERE?!

Alice: i just wanted to watch them.

ME: oh dear lord. *shakes head*

Emmett: i liked Edward feeling powerless. that boy needs to feel powerless sometimes. hahah! powerless because of a little thing like bella! ha... whyd you make me lose at guitar hero?

ME: Emmy i'm sorry about that! its just i was bored and you hate it when you lose so i put that in there.

Emmett: that wasnt very nice of you.

ME: yes and i know. im sorry. please forgive me?

Emmett: OF COURSE!!! *suffocates me with a hug*

Alice: Em, she cant breath. i liked the way you ended it. very awesomely. this means that theres going to be another chapter with my POV

ME: YEP!

Emmett: what about me?

ME: OF COURSE EMMY!...*looks at good bye authors note* okay this thing is WAY too long. say bye people!!

_**ALL OF US: BYE!!!! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 8!!!!**_


	8. Headaches and Obliviousness

ME: HI!!!!!!!! .!!!!

**_SC and CC: *looks at me* HUMPH! *turns away*_**

ME: IM SORRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!

Alice:*looks at SC and CC* its okay I forgive you coco.

Emmett: Me too!

ME: *tears up* Guys! *attacks them with hug* I love you!

Alice: We love you too! Now everyone we muct do the disclaimer!!

**_EVERYONE(cept Alice): ROGER!

* * *

_**

**_DISCLAIMER: COCO DOESNT OWN TWILGHT! SM OWNS ALL!!!!!!  
_**

**

* * *

RPOV**

I watched, highly amused.

"Bella really would do anything for Edward, wouldn't she?" I said as Bella followed Edward around doing random tasks for him.

"Yep, she's love struck." Alice said.

She turned to glare at us.

"My heart belongs to one person and one person alone." She growled.

She can be terrifying when she wanted to.

"Hmmm... she's talking about her husband, right?" Jasper asked Evie.

"Mmhm." She replied, not really paying attention.

She was paying more attention to Tyler than to any of us.

"Sheesh, get a room will ya?" Emmett said.

I watched everyone else laugh.

"Anyways," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Does anyone know why she's always like that? Whenever anyone says something like she's in love with him she immediately gets defensive, using her husband as a reason. I get that she wants to hide it but honestly? I don't think you can get more obvious than that." I sighed.

Edward seemed oblivious though...

"They're both idiots." I sighed again.

"Sweetie, it isn't her fault. She probably doesn't want to betray her husband."(**A/N:** I'm not 100% sure who I had say that... it was probably Alice.)

I thought about it for a second... I looked at Alice and the look in her eye told me we both had the same thought.

"Evie..." Alice said to get her attention.

"Yes?" she replied reluctantly.

"What's the name of Bella's husband?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

She smiled, "Oh, that's an easy question. His name's-"

but she was cut off by Bella.

"You tell them, I disown you." she threatened.

Evie shrugged.

"Sorry guys. My hands are tied. Why don't you guys get Edward to ask her?" she said when Bella went back to Edward's side.

"Hmm... that's not a bad idea..." Alice spoke, plotting.

"My evil sister what ever are you thinking?" I smiled.

"Oh nothing of consequence my sinful twin."

We grinned at each other and the boys groaned.

"Leave us out of this, please!" they said in unison.

"Where's the fun in that?" I pouted.

"Plenty!" they both said.

"Fine then!" I said.

I looked at Emmett. Alice snickered. Emmett looked worried.

"Okay, I'll help!" he said.

"Thank you, Emmy! I love you!" I smiled, kissing him.

Jasper laughed and turned to Alice.

"You don't _really_ need me, do you?" he asked.

Alice smiled, "Nope. I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to... actually I would but Emmett's easier because if this ended badly then Emmett wouldn't take it the wrong way, would you Emmett?" she asked turning to him.

"Nope!" Emmett said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay... what do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"We wait, duh!" Alice and I said together.

"Right... Emmett, you wanna go play guitar hero?" Jasper said, looking at Emmett... wow... I never pictured him to be the type to act like that.

"Alice, we need to get this precise. We can't have everyone here if she breaks down. One of is okay, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'll stay. It's easier. I'll know the outcome and then Edward won't know as well."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's head turn.

"What ever you two are scheming, it isn't going to work." She hissed before turning back to Edward.

Damn, she was attentive even when she was totally oblivious.

"Well this sucks..." I said as Alice looked at me her back to Bella.

She had this huge smile on her face. Something told me we were going through with our little plan.

**EPOV**

Bella had been following me around all day, doing things I could have easily done. When I asked her if she found this boring she just smiled. She was _enjoying_ the work. We were in the garage and something fell on her... for a vampire she was incredibly clumsy. She reminded me of someone but I didn't know who. Odd...

"Bella are you okay?" I asked already knowing the answer would be yes.

She was a vampire. Of course nothing could hurt her.

"N-no..." she coughed.

I felt my eyes widen and I rushed over to her.

"Bella what's wrong?" she looked up at me, her hair in her face.

"I found something..." she whispered, her voice sounded like she was in pain.

I looked down at the little photo album in her hands.

"Oh that? That was from when we lived in Alaska with some other vampires who hunted animals instead of humans." I explained, confused by her pained expression.

She seemed to realize her expression and smiled widely.

"Oh! Could you tell me who they are? Can we go meet them?" she said, her voice unnaturally cheerful.

I didn't have to be Jasper to know she was in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, crouching down next to her.

"N-nothing! Honest! I swear!" she smiled but I saw it wavering.

My questions were hurting her. I decided not to push it any further. I smiled and pointed at the strawberry blond in the picture.

"This is Tanya. This is Kate and this is Irina."

I pointed to each on in turn.

"Nothing happened between any of us. Tanya like me but I politely told her that I wasn't interested." I rushed.

It was odd. I felt the need to explain myself to her. She looked at the picture for a bit, her expression unreadable. Suddenly her head whipped up and her smile was huge.

"Thank you, Edward! Thanks for spending the day with me!" she grinned.

I looked at her stunned for a bit. I wanted to pull her into a hug and shush her. I knew she was in pain. She really sucked at hiding that kind of thing.

"Y-you're welcome." I stuttered back.

She hopped to her feet and her forced smile was still in place.

"I'm going to go see what Evie is doing! Hopefully, she isn't in the same room as Tyler." She laughed and left.

I sat there for a bit. She was too strong. She was going to brake soon. I knew it. I just hope I am there to catch all the pieces. All the pretty little pieces of my Bella. I realized what I had just thought.

"My Bella? She's not mine. She's her own being! Why am I being so possessive? My head hurts." I said out loud, holding my head.

I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to get a headache but obviously Bella had proven it wrong by giving me one. I looked up. Alice was leaning in the doorway, smirking.

"Edward, _your_ Bella kind of expected you to come into the house with her."

I glared up at her.

"She's not _mine_."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. Dude, she's got you talking to yourself. She might not be yours but you sure as hell wish she was." She grinned.

I knew that if I could I would most likely be blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Why would I wish for such a thing? Besides she has her husband." I countered.

"Edward she may have him but _you_ want _her_. Would you like to know why, my wonderful brother?"

She was toying with me. I could've so easily peeked into her mind... if I _didn't_ have a headache.

"Sure Alice, tell me." I sighed.

"The reason you want her, Edward, is because you _love_ her. Just admit it." she smiled a genuine Alice smile and left.

She was trying to make me see something that she knew I would know soon...

"ARGH! ALICE YOU'RE NOT HELPING MY HEADACHE!" I yelled.

I could hear her laughter coming from the house.

I loved Bella? I loved Bella... I love Bella... yes... I do. I love my sweet, innocent, Bella. I sighed, "But her heart belongs to another. Someone I can not compete with."

"Edward are you coming?!"

I heard Bella call.

"Yes!" I replied.

I sighed again and got up.

I was in love with her...

Yet she was totally oblivious.

* * *

ME: SORRY AGAIN FOR BEING SO GOD DAMN LATE!!!!!!

**crazy coco: oh so you think we're going to let you off the hook just cuz you said you're sorry, right SC?**

_sane coco: ..._

**crazy coco: what is it?**

_sane coco: i just noticed that when Edward was realizing he loved her he said 'loved' first instead of 'love'..._

Alice: YES! SC you're quick!

Emmett:Quick at what?

Alice: Emmett... you're not.*sighs and shakes head*

Emmett: I wanna know!!!

**crazy coco: ME TOOOO!!!!!!**

ME:*looks at them...* okay... GUYS TIME TO SAY BYE!

_**EVERYONE (cept me): GOTCHA!**_

_**~SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

ME:*looks at exclamation marks and then at everyone still arguing) theyre all idiots. did anyone else get it? review and tell me. its kinda obvious though...


	9. Visions of?

ME: SORRY!!!

**_SC AND CC: *looks away* HUMPH!_**

**crazy coco: what took you?!**

Alice: She's been busy, okay?!? *glaring at SC and CC*

**_SC AND CC: OKAY!_**

Alice: DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

_**SC,CC, AND EMMETT: OKAY!!!**_

Alice and ME:... not you Emmett... whatever.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: COCO DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE AWESOME CHARACTERS!!!**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!!!  
**_

**

* * *

**

**EMPOV**

It had only been a week since I had met Bella and she was already like family to me. But something was wrong. She was sad. Every time she smiled or laughed it was forced. At first I had thought it was because she was remembering her husband from all those years ago. Then I noticed the pain in her eyes whenever she looked into _Edward's _eyes. This had something to do with Edward and I was going to find out if it was the last thing I did. I could never bear to see someone I loved in pain. Especially someone like Bella.

One day when everyone except Alice, Bella, and me had gone out hunting I decided to ask her about it.

"Bella," I began.

She turned to me smiling.

"Yes Emmett?" she asked.

I felt a lump form in my throat. She was forcing herself to smile again.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" she asked, confused now.

"Fake a smile."

She immediately froze, smile locked in place.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pretending now.

"Bella, I know happy. You aren't. Please tell me why." I pleaded.

She sighed.

"Do I have to? Honestly what is it with you Cullens and asking _me_ questions? Have you guys asked Evie any questions about her past?"

She had turned hostile by the end of her questions. I looked at her for a minute as her breathing calmed down a bit.

"Well, because we know everything about Evie's past. We asked her one day while you were on a hunting trip with Edward."

I let that sink in.

"Oh." She blinked.

She walked over and sat down.

She looked at me.

"You really want to know?" she asked me.

"It's more that I want to know why you look like you're in pain whenever you see Edward's past." I whispered.

Her expression turned livid.

"Because he's an ass. That a good enough answer for you?" she roared, jumping to her feet.

"Bella, calm down. It was just a question!" I said, totally afraid.

If I could pee my pants they would definitely be wet right now.

"WHY SHOULD I? HE'S THE ONE WHO DECIDED IT WAS OKAY TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME AND THEN FORGET ABOUT ME! HE'S THE ONE WHO DECIDED IT WAS OKAY TO LEAVE ME! HE WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE WEDDING BAND ON HIS FINGER! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED ME BY KILLING HIMSELF! HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE ME CRY TEARLESSLY INSIDE FOR 100 YEARS BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! HE'S AN ASS AND I HATE THAT HE'S ONE! HE'S AN ASS! HE'S A MOTHERFUCKING ASS! I HATE HIM! I WISH HE'D JUST DIE! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN KNOWING HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" she was crying tearlessly on the floor when she was finished. "He's an ass. I hate him. Why'd he forget me? Am I not worth remembering?" she whispered, looking up at me.

"Of course you are! Don't ever say you aren't!" Alice's voice came from upstairs.

**APOV**

I had just finished listening to Bella yell at Emmett just because he asked one question. So that was why. I knew it was better for her if Emmett asked. He bounced back into his happy mood easily. A 'sorry' and an 'I love you' and he'd be like he was before with you. Anyone else would feel guilty. I listen to Bella's dry sobs and then she asked a question that infuriated me.

"Am I not worth remembering?"

her voice was so weak I knew Emmett wouldn't be able to reply so I took charge. I stormed out of my room and came to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Of course you are! Don't ever say you aren't!" I yelled, darting down the stairs.

Bella looked at me.

"No I'm not! If I was he would've remembered me!" she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"Bella, he loved you a lot, right?" I asked quietly, kneeling down next to her.

She nodded but continued to cry.

"Do you think he could take it if he saw you right now, crying?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"He hated seeing me s-sad." She said.

"Bella, what was the last thing he saw?" I asked her.

"He saw me." she spoke quietly.

"Yes, but how did you look?" I asked.

She looked up at me and looked into my eyes. I felt like I was looking into the past instead of the future like I normally did. Like a third person who didn't belong in the picture.

_There was Edward and there was Bella. She was crying as she stared down into his eyes. _

_"Don't die on me! Please, I can't handle losing you!" she managed to get out in a low whisper as she put her hand to Edward's cheek. _

_"Bella, don't cry. I'm not going to die. Not until I fulfill my promise to you." he replied with a weak smile. _

_I felt my own heart pull. You could see the love in his eyes, his voice, and his face. The way he looked at her was almost envious. I looked at Bella's face. The amount of tears pouring down her face seemed impossible. You could tell she loved him more than anything. She wouldn't have been able to take losing him. She wouldn't have been able to live if he died. _

_"Edward…" she whispered, crying still. _

_"Bella, don't ever think I'd leave you alone here. You're my Bella. I could never do that." he replied in the same quiet voice as his eyes closed._

_ I couldn't take this anymore. I begged to look away but willed myself to keep watching. Carlisle came then. _

_"I'm sorry, Bella." _

_He spoke so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear. I watched as her eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth. I heard a strangled cry escape from her mouth and watched her run out of the hospital._

"Do you understand now?" Bella asked as I was brought back to the now.

I nodded not able to speak.

"What happened? I want to know!" Emmett said, looking at me.

"No you don't Emmett!" I managed to get out.

"Bella, he saw you crying before he died. Of course he would lock that away. He hates that he hurt you more than anything. He hates it." I said softly.

"I know that but it still hurts to know. It still hurts to know he _wanted_ to forget." She replied in a small voice.

She looked up at Emmett.

"Emmett, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you lots. Please forgive me." she managed to get out in a breath.

Emmett sat down and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Of course I will Bella. You my little sister. Of course I will."

He whispered into her hair as she cried again.

* * *

ME: SORRY AGAIN!!!

_**SC AND CC: YOU'RE HORRIBLE!**_

Alice and Emmett: HEY! THIS IS FROM OUR POINT OF VIEW!! THANKS COCO!!

ME: NO PROBLEM!!!

**_SC AND CC: DON'T BE SUCKED IN BY HER TRICKS!_**

Alice and Emmett: TOO LATE!

ME: -! AGAIN SORRY! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~~


	10. EAM?

ME: YAY! FINISHED CHAPTER 10!!!!

_**SC and CC: That was quick.**_

ME: I was in a good mood. I'm happy with this chapter!

Emmett: why am i not in this chapter that much?

Alice: Emmy, remember that this is a Bella&Edward fanfic.

Emmett: RIGHT!!!!

Alice: Someone do the disclaimer...

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: COCO DOESNT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC... besides Evie and Tyler (decided to take them back xP) NOW! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!  
**_

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Even though Alice and I had _both_ come up with the plan, she wouldn't tell me anything! I would glare at her but she shook her head.

"You have to figure it out on your own..." she said, before going to play with Jasper.

I scrunched up my nose.

"Fine then, I'll just ask Bella myself." I huffed, turning away.

I felt a hand come on my shoulder and leaned into my Emmett.

"Sweetie, you don't want to ask her. I don't know if she can take it. You didn't see her on the floor... her expression was extremely _painful_. I don't think you would be yourself again if you saw her in that state..." Emmett whispered in my ear.

I sighed, "I know you're right."

I wasn't going to let this go though.

_Couple of weeks later~~_

I sat in the car, looking out the window as we raced to school. We parked next to Bella's Aston Martin, as usual. I stepped out and leaned against the door as Alice chatted with Bella and Evie. I let out some air and looked at the floor.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Evie asked, suddenly by my side.

"Nothing," I replied, "just wondering about something."

I looked up at Evie and she had an eyebrow raised.

"You're still curious, huh? It's understandable that Alice went back on her promise to tell you, but Bella tends to become an emotional wreck when it comes to _him_." Evie explained as the warning bell rang.

I nodded.

"I know _that_." I grumbled.

Evie looked me in the eye for a second before turning her head in the direction of Bella. She was currently laughing with Emmett and Alice.

"Don't let Bella know I did this okay? She'd kill me if she knew." she rushed out in one breath as she ripped a piece of paper out of her binder.

"I'm only going to give you the initials. Bella won't disown me if I do this. She'll just be angry and probably won't talk to me for a while but it's worth it." she began scribbling on the paper.

She handed it to me.

"I know that even if you confront her, you won't hurt her." she whispered, smiling.

She turned on her heel and walked a couple of steps before turning back to me.

"Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" She warned before running off as the second bell rang.

Emmett smiled at me, curious.

"Babe, why are you still standing by the car? The bell's rung. Let's go." he smiled, holding out his hand.

I smiled at him and took it, stuffing the paper in my back pocket.

* * *

_Sane coco: Is the chapter over?_

**Crazy coco: It sounds over...**

_Sane coco: Well, that was a short chapter..._

ME: IT'S NOT OVER! SHEESH YOU TWO ALWAYS HAVE TO COMMENT IN THE MIDDLE, DON'T YOU?!

_**SC AND CC: *looks at writing below* Ooooooh... whoops?**_

ME: Just shut up...

* * *

**RPOV (still)**

I waited impatiently for lunch. I wanted to read the little piece of paper. It was practically burning in my pants. Finally the bell rang and I bolted out the door a little too fast to be classified as human. I ran to the courtyard and sat on a bench in the corner.

I fished out the note and flattened it out.

_**E.A.M.**_

"E.A.M.... who could that be...?" I asked myself out loud.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and hastily stuffed the paper in my pocket.

"Rosie, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself." Jasper asked, sitting next to me.

"Nothing! Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"Rose, I know emotions and you're nervous and everywhere. What's going on?" he asked me.

I sighed.

"I found this note in my locker and it was for someone whose initials are E.A.M... Do you know who that could be?" I asked him, being as low key as possible.

"Hmm... E.A.M? Wouldn't that be Edward? Edward Anthony Masen was his name before he changed, isn't it?" Jasper said.

I smiled at him huge.

"Thanks Jazzy!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

I ran off to confirm what Jasper had said to me.

I needed to go see Edward.

* * *

_**SC & CC: IS IT OVER NOW?!**_

_ME, Alice, & Emmett: NO! NOW SHUT UP!

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I was sitting with Alice and Bella when Rosalie walked into the cafeteria.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" she asked me.

Alice was suddenly blocking me out of her mind.

"Rosalie, no. You aren't going to." She said.

I looked at her, confused and surprised by her icy tone.

"Fine then, Bella will you come with me?" she asked.

I looked at Bella. She was eying me out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Sure Rose." Bella said, getting up.

Alice rose with her. I looked at the three of them for a second, frustrated now. What were they keeping from me? I watched them leave and sat there for a couple of minutes before following them.

They were sitting in the courtyard. I hadn't heard the beginning of their conversation but it seemed like Rosalie had asked Bella a question.

"Yes, you're right." Bella smiled sadly.

"Bella, how do you deal?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, sometimes it's hard, but sometimes it isn't at all just because he's near me. I know it's hard to understand but I _love_ him. I can't and won't do anything that will hurt him." Bella responded simply.

I felt my heart tug painfully. I didn't want to listen to this anymore.

"But Bella, he's in love with you _now_." Alice put in.

I raised an eyebrow to no one. That didn't make any sense. Her husband is dead. Of course he would love her. Why would Alice say that like it's a bad thing?

"I can't do anything about it. I'll probably get angry at him for cheating on me with me." Bella sighed.

Now this definitely made no sense. Cheating on her with her? I listened in on the rest of Bella's explanation.

"Besides it's understandable for him to forget me. The last thing he saw was me in pain and that was something he hated. I don't like the fact that we're so close together yet so far apart, but it's better than never seeing him again, isn't it?" she ended.

Rosalie and Alice shared a look.

"You're too strong, Bella. If it was my Emmett, I would have knocked some sense into him by now." Rosalie said.

"Same here." Alice agreed.

I watched a small smile light her face. It was a sad and happy smile.

"You wouldn't have. No one ever wants to cause the person they love pain. All I'm hoping for when he _does_ remember is that he doesn't feel the need to make it up to me. Him remembering me is enough of a make up." She said quietly.

Bella _really_ knows how to give me a headache. This made _no_ sense. The only logical explanation behind this is that her husband was a vampire.

I heaved a sigh and began to walk away.

I had _no_ chance if that was the case.

Bella has her prince charming with her for all eternity already.

There wasn't any point for me to try.

* * *

**_SC and CC:..._**

ME: ITS OVER NOW!

**_SC and CC: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!_**

Alice: Thank you for rudely interuppting _twice_!

Emmett: Guys, that wasnt very polite.

**_SC and CC: SORRY!!! IT SOUNDED LIKE IT WAS OVER!!!_**

ME, Alice, & Emmett: SHEESH! WHY DON'T YOU READ ON BEFORE ASKING QUESTIONS!?

_**SC & CC: SORRY!!!!**_

Emmett and Alice: WELL SORRY DOESNT CUT IT! 

ME: *watches the four of them fight*... okay, anyways! *turns back to readers* please review now that you've finished reading!!!

**_SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 11~~~_**


	11. Unseen

ME: HIYA!!!

_sane coco: you seem happy..._

**crazy coco: yeah... why?**

Alice: It's cuz she's simple minded, like Emmett.

ME and Emmett:Yupp... HEY!

Alice: Gotta go! Guys do the disclaimer.

_**Everyone: *grumble grumble* okays...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER: COCO DOESNT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS..... *sniffle*Please enjoy and review at the end!!  
**_

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I was sitting at my desk, in my office, at work rubbing my temples. I had told my secretary to cancel all my afternoon appointments and not to disturb me. This morning was probably the worst one since Bella had come back into our lives. Alice had taken me far away and told me about what happened with Bella. I knew this was torture for Bella but I didn't think it would be to this extent.

"If only you knew what Edward was hiding... from you too." I sighed.

Not even Bella's past seeing can see what he's hiding. I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling, remembering Edward's first few weeks as a vampire.

~*~

_I sat in my house waiting for Edward to open his eyes. The past three days of him screaming for me to kill him were torture to my ears. If Bella had heard him she would have died on the spot...if she wasn't already dead. When I had heard of her death going through the town, I was horrified. She had run out of town and hadn't some back since. Everyone assumed she was dead. The word __**assumed **__soon turned into confirmed when they found her in her own blood. They hadn't even bothered to bring her back so she could be buried. I had listened to the women who had envied her say to each other things along the lines of they were glad she as dead, she didn't deserve Edward and such._

_I had sat with Edward for his three days, worrying nonstop of how he would take it. When his eyes opened he looked at me with hatred. _

_"What did you __**do **__to me?" he hissed through his teeth._

_ I quickly explained what he was. I watched his eyes light up. _

_"Then I can be with Bella again." he marveled. _

_I didn't respond. _

_"What? Why are you looking at me with pity?" he asked me. _

"_Edward... Bella... she's dead. She ran out when you closed your eyes... they found her body in the forest. She was lying in her own blood." I said sadly._

_ I watched Edward's face contort in pain. He cried out in agony. _

_"Edward, calm down!" I tried but Edward wouldn't listen. _

_"And I suppose you want me to just let this go? You want me to forget that __**I **__was the one who killed her! I killed her! I killed my only love! I made her run out there! I made her run out of the city! It's entirely my fault! Why are you denying it?!" he yelled at me._

_ I looked at him shocked. I was only just thinking it. _

_"I never said that." I whispered._

_He looked at me, anger clear on his face. _

_"You're denying it again when it's true! I killed-" _

_He cut himself off suddenly, turning his head towards the door._

_ It banged open and in walked a man with blond hair. Edward snarled. _

_"It was __**you**__! You're the one who killed her! I'll kill you!" he shouted._

_ The malice in his voice was deadly. _

_"And what if I did?" He asked, taunting him._

_ Edward snarled unable to form words. _

_"You're dead." he hissed, teeth clenched together._

_ "Awe, poor little Eddie! Wanna get revenge? Come and get me." the man taunted again. _

_Edward jumped off the table in one quick move, and lunged for the man's throat with another quick move. I watched the man make a slight move to the right but Edward was already there. He ripped off his opponent's throat, this time hitting his mark with his teeth. There was a metallic screech as he ripped off his head. He spat it to the ground. Edward ripped up the man little by little, each tear filling the room. When he was finished I expected him to just leave them. _

_"As if I'd do that. He'd just put himself together again. I need gasoline and fire." He said, his voice still portraying his rage. _

_When he found them, he took the pieces of the body outside and burned them. He watched them burn, masking his expression perfectly. _

"_Edward..." I said, finding my voice. _

_"__**Don't **__come near me." he said, his face remaining expressionless. _

_"Edward, there isn't anything we could have done. She was dead before the news hit town." I tried to reason. _

_"You could have tried. You could have made her one too." He whispered. _

_He stood there silent for a second before turning and running._

_That was the last time I saw Edward for a while. He found me in Seattle, Washington with Esme. He knocked on the door of the Cullen mansion and looked at me with regretful dull red eyes. "Carlisle... I'm sorry." he said quietly._

_ I ushered him in and sat down across next to him. _

_"It's just... I didn't want to believe she was gone. She was my reason for living and now that she's gone I don't have a reason, yet I'm still alive. I needed to find a reason... I still haven't found one. I'm sorry for leaving. Thank you for giving me a second life." He said so low that I almost didn't hear even though I __**was**_ _a vampire. _

_"Edward, it's understandable that you would behave that way. Whenever she would visit I could see life in your eyes. You saw her crying before she died and that's stuck in your head forever now." I whispered._

_Esme walked in then and looked at Edward curiously. _

_"Esme, this is Edward. He's...my son." I said to her._

_ She nodded, understanding at once. _

_"It's nice to meet you." Edward said weakly. _

_She nodded again, smiling sadly. I had already told her about him. _

_"It's nice to meet you too, sweetie." She smiled._

_I watched him as we moved from place to place. At first he would just lock himself up in his room, basking in his misery but slowly he started to come out more. He would talk about Bella less and less as time progressed. I had asked him how he was doing one day and he looked at me blankly and answered, _

_"I'm wonderful. Why do you ask?"_

_ I looked at him, confused. _

_"Edward, today is Bella's death day. Don't you feel sad at all?" I asked him._

_ His face twisted up in pain, but he answered, _

_"Who's Bella?"_

_ and the tone in his voice sounded like he really meant it. I looked at him slightly shocked and mumbled, _

_"No one."_

_ He looked at me, puzzled but didn't push it._

_My only reasoning was that he cut himself away from that part of his life so he wouldn't feel pain and regret all the time. When we had turned Rosalie Edward's face didn't even become pained whenever I accidentally referred to her. He had completely forgotten her. I made sure not to think about her or mention her after that. I didn't want to ruin it with a slight memory._

~*~

I sighed and looked down at my desk. Why did everything have to be so difficult? I sighed again and told my secretary I was going home for the day. I wasn't getting any work done here anyways.

When I got home everyone was playing games. I watched as Bella scored high on DDR and her laugh fill the room as Emmett looked at her shocked.

"_Why _do you keep beating me?" he asked.

Edward laughed when Bella twirled around and pointed her finger at Emmett.

"It's because _you _aren't good enough, Emmy! It's got nothing to do with me and my _amazing_ dance skills!" she laughed with everyone as Edward stared at her.

He was spellbound when she was in his presence. If only he knew... Edward turned his head and looked at me curiously. I shook my head.

"Nothing of importance." I smiled.

He nodded and turned back to Bella. I could tell he was suspicious but I knew he wouldn't push it.

I walked up to my office and sat down. It wasn't long before Esme walked in.

"It's her, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Poor girl." Esme whispered.

"I know." I responded.

Esme kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry much, sweetie. She's strong." She said reassuringly.

"I know Esme, but it's partly my fault Edward forgot. I didn't push him to remember." I murmured.

Suddenly the door creaked open.

"I don't blame you Carlisle." Bella whispered, poking her head in.

"He's your son. Of course you wouldn't want him to be in pain." she smiled.

"But Bella, you're in so much pain right now! How can I not take the blame?" I asked her.

"You aren't going to take it because I said you aren't. I may have only been around for 100 years or so but I know that you can't control the inevitable. I'm happy he's around. He looks at me the same even if he doesn't realize it. He doesn't like to see me sad. He loves to see me happy. It's like I have my Edward." She smiled.

"I'm actually a little happy you didn't make him remember." She said, looking at me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Why would you be happy?" I asked, confused.

"Because then I wouldn't have to see _him_ in pain." she said.

Esme walked over and hugged Bella.

"You're so strong!" she cried.

I sat there shocked as Bella smiled at me over Esme's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You have become so strong." I agreed.

* * *

ME: you like?

_sane coco: mhm!_

**crazy coco: yesum!**

Emmett: Where did you come up with this? and why am i still losing to Bella?!

ME: oddly enough, i came up with it while watching cricket (yeah i watch cricket. got a problem?) i was extremely happy when this popped into my head... and Emmy you keep losing cuz its fun for me to make you whine.

Alice: It's true Emmett. It is fun to make you whine. 

Emmett: You two aren't nice AT ALL!!! *whining*

ME and Alice: pfft* covering mouths to stifle giggles*

Emmett:STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!! *still whining*

ME and Alice: W-we're trying!!!! *can't contain laughter and brakes out in full laugh*

Emmett: I HATE YOU TOO!!

ME and Alice: *rolling on floor laughing*

Emmett: meanies!

_**SC and CC: *ignores everyone else* PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *turns to guys* WE NEED TO SAY BYE! STOP LAUGHING AT EMMETT! IT'S NOT NICE!!**_

Emmett: THANK YOU SC and CC!!!

**_~~EVERYONE: SEE YOU IN CHAPTER...UM... 11!!! YEAH THATS RIGHT! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER ELEVEN,,, WAIT... NO CHAPTER 12!!! SEE YOU THEN~~~_**


	12. Beauty and Pain

Hello everyone. I'm _so _sorry this took so long. I was grounded for certain reasons...and I haven't been allowed on the computer. To top that off, my computer completely crashed so none of the files I had are on the computer so I had to rewrite this chapter. To everyone who has reviewed, I am unable to read and respond to your reviews because my computer isn't allowing me to sign into big websites like my hotmail. It's horrible for me because I really enjoy responding to your reviews... And do you want to know what puts the icing on the cake? I'm not allowed to upload files on fanfiction. I've erased the content on one of the files I already had in my Document Manager (chapter nine) and pasted this chapter in it.

I have school starting on Monday and I'm hoping to _soon_ get my own laptop instead of having to resort to using my stupid family computer that my little sister decided to wreck. I don't think my life could get any worse right now.

Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! SADLY ENOUGH THAT IS THE TRUTH..._**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched Bella the whole time in Biology. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her. She was just _so_ beautiful. Her brown hair that flowed down in small waves to the middle of her back, her amazing straightforwardness with every matter, her love for all of us, the cute expressions she made when she was embarrassed… The things I learnt about her from day to day just made her all the more beautiful.

She got me spying on her and looked at me, curious smiling. I shook my head, returning her smile. If she knew I was thinking such things about her, she would most likely hate me. If only I could see into her precious little mind. She continued to smile at me.

"Bella?" Mr. Banner called at an unheard question on my part.

Bella seemed flustered. She looked to the front. I peeked into the teacher's mind and quickly gave her the answer under my breath.

"Krebs Cycle." She responded, smiling at me thankfully.

I looked into her eyes carefully. They looked pained. I felt my eyes tighten. I looked away, not wanting to look at her.

When the bell rang I bolted for the door and went to straight to my car. I sat there, feeling something unpleasant in the pit of my stomach. I've never felt like this before for anybody. Why was she bringing out all these human reactions? I remembered her sad eyes and threw my head back.

"Why do you look at _only_ me with those eyes?! What are you hiding from me?" I let out, frustrated.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but everytime I came close, Bella's pained smile and eyes came into my mind.

"What I would give to make it stop…" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

I sat there for the rest of the day; thinking of all the times Bella had looked at me…this time was the worst.

I looked through the windshield as the bell rang. Bella came out soon, laughing with everyone.

Why could she laugh so freely with all of them?

Why couldn't she act like that with me?

Why is it only me who causes you so much pain?

Why can't you smile freely with me?

I looked at her as she laughed.

"_Why_…?" I whispered to myself.

I watched her for a bit.

This was killing me; her slow torture.

I clenched my teeth tight together to stop myself from crying out in both pain and frustration. I starting my car and driving away.

I needed to leave here.

I didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

Not when she can't be her natural beautiful self with me around.

I needed to leave and never come back.

**BPOV**

I sobered up completely from laughing and snapped my head just in time to see Edward's car screeched out of the parking lot. I felt my eyes widen as I watched him drive in the opposite direction of his house; in the direction of Seattle. I put on a small smile and looked back at everyone.

"Bella…he isn't coming back." Alice whispered.

I looked at her, not sure what emotion my face showed. Rosalie, Alice, and Evie looked at me with hurt expressions. I looked into Alice's eyes to see myself attempting and failing miserably at smiling.

"That was his decision, guys. It doesn't concern me." I said to them quietly, making sure my face held no emotion.

Jasper and Emmett looked confused but decided not to ask.

I looked at them for a second before walking to my car.

"I think I'll just go home for today." I murmured, getting into my car.

I drove off not looking back.

I knew I was hurting them.

I knew I was the cause of them losing a brother.

I knew I should have ran like Edward had and leave them to their happy lives.

I knew I should have done a lot of things, including running after Edward...but I didn't.

I felt no reason to.

I felt no sadness or shame for hurting my family.

I felt no disgust with myself for causing their brother to leave.

I felt _nothing._

I drove home in silence and sat at the grand piano that I had acquired since I learnt Edward was still alive. I would play it every now and then whenever I was hurting over him to remind me he loved me, but this time all I could play was the lullaby he had made me when we were both human.

It was bittersweet and every time I heard it, it signaled end in my heart.

It signaled that our life together ended back in 1918 when both of us died and were reborn.

I let my hands fall from the keys and rested my head on them.

The moaning sound the keys made as they were pressed down together was such a sad sound…

I got up and walked upstairs into my room. I stood in front of full length mirror. I locked my gaze with that of the mirror me and looked deep into my past. It was like I was reliving my past in the third person.

**_I looked at the past Edward and Bella, sitting on their house porch, Edward reading a book as he rested his head on her lap. They looked so happy…so in unknowing of what was to come...living in the now...living in the other's love._**

_"Edward," Bella smiled as she played with his hair. _

_He looked up at her, setting his book aside. _

_"Yes, love?" _

_He smiled her favorite crooked smile back. _

_"I was just thinking…what would you do if I forgot all about you? If I pulled myself away from you every time you touched me or if I told you I hated you because you brought me pain?" she asked, not meeting his gaze._

_Edward sat up and pulled her close to him. _

_"Then I would let you go." _

_Bella kept her face buried deep in Edward's chest as silent tears poured down her face. _

_"Even though, it would sting every single cell in my body every time you pulled away, I would let you go. Even though, I would want to stay by your side until I hear you say 'I love you' again, I would let you go. I would let you go because I don't ever want to cause you pain. You are the most precious thing in my life. You're my precious Bella." Edward whispered into Bella's ear. _

_"Why do you ask?" he asked, pulling Bella's face so he could see it._

_Bella ignored his question and asked another. _

_"What if you were taken away because of me? Would you still love me? Would you hate me for hurting you? What would you do then, Edward?" Bella asked, looking towards the flowers in her garden._

_"I could never hate you Bella. Don't ever think I would. If I was taken away from you because of you then I would live through it until I got to see you, again. Not even death could separate me from you. We will be together forever. I promise. " Edward whispered, his velvet voice laced with only love. He pulled Bella's face to his and kissed her sweetly, but passionately._

**_I felt my heart pull and my eyes prick with the tears that would never come. That was the last time Edward had kissed me. After that, I watched as Edward was admitted into the hospital because he came down with the Spanish influenza. I watched as my past self stared into Edward's eyes everyday until he went to sleep. She stayed by his side until Carlisle made her go home and rest. I watched Bella cry herself to sleep, countless times._**

**_I followed Bella around. Her day to day life consisted of getting up, getting dressed, going to the hospital before Edward woke, trying her best to smile, going home when Edward fell asleep, crying herself to sleep until one day she just broke completely. There were no more tears left for her to cry herself to sleep. There was no more pain when she smiled. She let that emotion hide itself in a box deep in her heart. _**

**_Though when the memory I dreaded most came, Bella let the pain take her over. She let herself cry in front of Edward and begged him not to leave her. Edward smiled weakly and promised that he couldn't. _**

**_"Stupid Edward…" I mumbled as I moved ahead in time, to when I met Evie._**

**_Bella had found her, dying in a dark alley. She changed Evie and she stayed with Bella, too scared to leave on her own. _**

_"Bella," Evie asked one night as they hunted. _

_"Yes, Evie?" _

_Bella smiled. _

_"Why do you always smile so emotionlessly?" She asked Bella._

_Bella smiled again, emptily._

_She stood in front of Evie and showed her Edward dying. Evie looked at her extremely sad. Bella looked down and began playing with her wedding bands. _

_"I've forgotten how to feel. No, that's not right…I don't want to remember how to feel. Pain, joy, anger, love, hate, fear, surprise shame, amusement," _

_Bella paused quick, looking back up at Evie with hard eyes, _

_"and trust have ceased to exist for me. I don't know these things anymore." Bella said in monotone. _

_"I smile because it's better than no expression at all." _

_Bella turned and began to run back to their house._

_Evie looked at Bella's back, eyes full of pity and remorse. _

_"But that's no way to live Bella! Why are you like this?! Are you saying that even though we've been together for 20 years you don't trust me?!" She shouted Bella._

_Bella turned back to her, eyes burning cold._

_" I trust **no body**." She said, her voice matching her eyes._

_"All my feelings died along with him."_

_Bella ran back to the house as Evie remained in the field._

**_A repeat of the scene once made me wonder: Did I ever truly feel since 1918?_**

**_A second time and it was: Did I ever actually care for anybody? _**

**_A third time: Did I ever care about what happened to me? _**

**_A forth time: Did my emotions come back while I was with Evie?_**

**_The fifth time around I looked closely at the Bella in my past. Her eyes were cold and harsh. Why Evie stayed with her was beyond me._**

**_It wasn't until the sixth time that I realized that my emotions never came back. _**

**_I have always been the same, dead, Isabella Marie Masen from 1918._**

I brought myself back to the now and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes showed no emotion.

My heart didn't hurt like it did before.

My eyes didn't prick with never coming tears as they had before.

I was back to what I truly was.

I was dead.

* * *

Please don't fufill your urge to kill me when you finish reading this. I am _really_ sorry if no one saw that coming. It is kinda unexpected...okay it's a lot unexpected. I know that this isn't what would naturally come after Unseen, but compared to the one I had on the computer _before_ the computer crashed this is better. I plan, like my other fanfic, to make this one only 20 chapters long (Please note that I said _plan _and that New and Improved went to 30 chapters) so that's why this is kinda sudden...

To be honest...the reason it turned out like this is because when I was writing the chapter from Edward's point of view, I was listening to Torture by Elise Estrada and then when I was writing from Bella's point of view I was listening to both Torture and S.O.S and they were on repeat so the song kind of gets into my head and the mood or message it's trying to send out ends up on paper or the computer. Does that make sense?

Please don't form an angry mob and kill me!

I love you all lots!

Thanks for sticking by me!


	13. Hurtful Memories

ME: sorry this is late. i got into a fight with my dad about my taking choir so i havent been allowed on the computer.

**_everyone else: SNEEKING IS WRONG, COCO! YOU SHOULDNT DO WHAT YOUR DAD SAID NOT TO!_**

ME: HEY! ITS NOT LIKE I DONT KNOW THAT!

**_everyone else: THEN WHY ARE YOU ON THE COMPUTER?! HUH?!!!_**

ME: I NEEDED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING! NOW DO THE GOD DAMNED DISCLAIMER!!

**_everyone else: she's mad...*murmuring to each other*_**

ME: OF COURSE I AM, RETARDS! (no offense against actual retards.)

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: COCO DOESNT OWN TWILIGHT! SM OWNS ALL!_

* * *

**

EvPOV

I was with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie as we all hunted. I knew that Bella had reverted back to her old self. I looked at Alice and Rosalie out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella, let's go back now." I said attentively.

She turned back to us and smiled. It was hollow and didn't mean a thing.

"Okay, Evie." She smiled.

I looked away. She was pathetic to the point where it made me sick. I knew she didn't want pity. She didn't want anyone to feel any emotions for her.

We ran back to find Emmett and Jasper playing guitar hero. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were emotionless as she stared at the screen before her face flashed quickly with pain. We watched her walk over to the TV. Everyone stared at her as she stared at it.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Emmett asked, uneasily as she picked up.

She didn't respond. Instead she snapped the whole thing in half and tossed it aside.

"BELLA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Emmett yelled, furious.

Rosalie walked over to him and put a hand on his arm before he could take his anger out on something. Bella picked up the Xbox and broke that in half as well.

"THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!" Emmett shouted, shrugging Rosalie off and grabbing Bella by the front of her shirt.

"Emmet, don't! This _is_ the real Bella. She's just been hiding it. Please, don't hurt her." I begged.

Emmett looked at me before letting go of Bella.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, going back to Rosalie's side.

"But I don't feel any emotion coming off of her. How can this be her?" Jasper asked as Alice held him close.

I looked at Bella. She looked at everyone in the room, her eyes landing on me.

"Hey guys? What's everyone yelling about?" Tyler asked, coming downstairs.

(**A/N: **_Yeah, I know he doesn't show up **at all** except for when I was introducing him, a little bit after that, and right now_)

He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek quickly. I kept my eyes on Bella though. Her eyes became dead black, even though we had just hunted. I expected her to snap, but she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I'll go up to Seattle and get you a new one right away. Please forgive me." She smiled.

Emmett looked at her, a bit freaked out by the looks of it, and said:

"Sure, Bells. Whatever makes you happy."

Bella smiled again and left. We heard the car rev to life and listened to it speeded away.

"What was _that_ about?" Tyler asked.

Everyone turned to me.

"That's the true Bella. That's the Bella who changed me. She was kind and nice and everything else because it's her nature to care even if her emotions all died away in 1918 as she puts it." I sighed, sitting down.

"What do you mean? The Bella who cried and showed me her past was a fake? Are you saying the kind words she said about Edward weren't real?" Alice asked, outraged.

"Yes and no. Bella doesn't show her emotions to _anyone_. She told me once that they all died along with her husband. That she has no _need_ for them. She didn't show her emotions to you guys. She faked it. That doesn't mean that what she said about Edward and what she showed you aren't real." I explained.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look.

"_Who_ exactly is her husband?" Jasper asked, looking at Alice.

"He's Edward." Alice whispered.

The room was deadly quiet for a couple seconds before Jasper, Emmett and Tyler all burst out with a whole lot of questions.

"Bella and Edward are _married_?! Since when?!" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Bella doesn't talk about him that much." I sighed, looking down.

"Why doesn't Edward remember her?" Jasper asked.

"He, like Bella, cut the pain away until it didn't exist. He left because he couldn't handle the unexplainable emotions." A voice came from the doorway.

I looked up to see Carlisle walk in.

"I think I can explain that part better. Edward didn't want to and still doesn't want to believe that he indirectly killed her. He left because he hated me for damning him to a life of eternity when Bella was reported dead. When he came back we welcomed him with opened arms, but we could see the pain and all he did was lock himself up in his room. We stopped talking and bringing her up in our minds for his sake and little by little he forgot about her completely, forgetting that part of his mind. When I changed Rosalie, forgot her completely. That's why none of you have heard of her." He said.

Everyone turned back to me.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us from the start?" Tyler asked.

"It was all Bella. Like I said, it's her nature to be concerned for others more than herself. One thing she actually _felt_, though she won't admit it, is the pain that haunted Edward mixed with her own. She didn't want to make him feel the full extent of it. She really does only care about him. She's all that she sees in this world." I smiled sadly.

"Evie, who said you were allowed to decide how _I_ feel?"

Bella's voice came from behind me. I turned my head, scared.

"Bella, it's the truth and you know it is! Please don't be angry with me." I hurried.

She stared at me with deadly eyes before dropping the bag with the Xbox in it and leaving again. The car screeched up the driveway.

"It's only a matter of time before she cracks." Alice whispered.

**BPOV**

I drove, not knowing where I was going. I didn't really see anything. I stopped the car after a while and got out. I looked around to see where I had taken myself. I was at the airport. I stared up at the building blankly, before walking in.

I bought a plane ticket, saying the first thing that came to mind. I couldn't understand myself anymore. As the plane left, I stared out the window. I had no idea where I was going and I don't think I wanted to.

As we flew, I thought about why I acted that way and my mind went blank, all thoughts disappearing. Why was I acting so weird? I asked myself again as we landed, A sharp pain rippled through out my chest and I froze.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

I got off the plan and looked around, trying my best to concentrate on my surroundings. I stared at the big sign that read, "Welcome to Chicago!" I didn't think about it and walked outside into the rain.

"Well isn't that convenient?" I muttered, sarcastically.

I wandered around aimlessly, knowing I had a dazed look on my face. I got looks from the people I passed. Men were checking me out and women were glaring at me with burning hatred.

"Just like before, huh? People never change, do they?"

I murmured, looking down with a slight smile on my face.

"Poor people... only thinking about social status."

I felt my face twist up in horror as I stopped walking. What was going on? Since when do I _smile_?

"Hey there, cutie. What's got you making such a face? Would you like us to help you?" a rough voice asked.

I looked up from the pavement. I was on a deserted road, four men surrounding me from every angle.

I didn't care that I wasn't supposed to feel in that second as a surge of anger burned every cell in my body.

"Excuse me? I'm married." I hissed, showing them my wedding band.

"Married, huh? That why were you making such a face before? Your husband not pleasuring you? Would you like us to?" one of them asked, eyes skimming up and down my body.

I glared at them and began walking away.

"Come on! Don't be like that, sugar!" one laughed, grabbing my wrist.

I pulled out of his grip easily.

"The only one allowed to touch me is my husband. Men like you disgust me. Have you no morals?" I growled, leaving them speechless.

I walked away, not giving them a second thought.

I hadn't realized I had hit an older part of Chicago until I noticed a very old, abandoned graveyard. I walked in, tearing down the vines on the gates. I looked around, not sure what it was I was looking for. That was when I saw them: two tombstones standing side by side. They were two of the few that haven't already crumbled away.

**_Here lies Edward Anthony Masen_**

_**Loving husband of:**_

_**Isabella Marie Masen**_

_**Birth: June 20th 1901**_

_**Death: November 21st 1918**_

For the first time in over fifty years, I felt my eyes prick with tears that would never come. I looked at the one beside it.

**_Here lies Isabella Marie Masen_**

_**Caring wife of:**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

_**Birth: September 13th 1901**_

_**Death: November 21st 1918**_

Who had chosen out what was written on our gravestones was, I didn't know, but they had our relationship pinned perfectly.

And then, I was running. I knew there was a huge possibility that it was gone, but I had to go. I had to see if my haven was still there. I didn't think about the pain I knew would come if it wasn't. All I could think about was the first day I had met my love.

**_~*~_**

_I was running from men, my clothes completely cut up. _

_"Get back here!" One of them shouted._

_ I cried as I ran. _

_"I don't want to! I don't want to do it, again. Please, don't make me!" I cried as I ran down a dirt path, turned to wet mud by the rain._

_ My lack of grace caused me to trip over my own feet and I skidded across the wet mud. I scurried to my feet, desperate to escape. I only made it a couple of feet, though. They caught a handful of my hair and yanked me back. I cried out in pain. _

_"You've been a real pain, you know." The man holding my hair growled his voice low in my ear. _

_I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, horrified._

_He pushed me into the mud and laughed. I looked up at them, knowing what was about to come. I felt the tears pour over and trickle down my face along with the rain. "Awe, poor baby." One of them said in mock concern, before kicking mud in my face. _

_"It suits you well. Now you really **are** dirty." One of them snickered._

_ I looked down, wiping the muck off my face. _

_"Men like you will surely go to hell." I said without thinking._

_They looked at me, anger clear on their faces. One man pulled his hand back and went to hit me. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the blow. When it didn't come I opened my eyes to see a tall man holding the guy's wrist. I stared at him. No man had ever saved me. _

_"Has your mother not taught you that to never strike a woman?" his voice, though outraged, sounded velvety smooth. _

_"Hasn't your mother taught you not to meddle in other's affairs?" the man hissed back._

_"She had actually, but when the woman I love is in danger I **will** protect her." He said with pure sincerity._

_ I felt my eyes widen. _

_"L-love? You can't be serious. A filthy girl like her?" the men laughed._

_ I looked down, humiliated._

_ "The ones who are filthy are you. Good for nothing men who prey on innocent young women are nothing but a waste of flesh and should go die." The man said as the rain poured down harder, making it almost impossible to see him._

_ "Tell me; how many times have you violated this one girl. How many times have you touched and tainted my sweet Bella?" he asked._

_My head jerked up. This man knew my name? He even knew I preferred Bella to Isabella. But how? No one knew my name! The man pulled his hand out of out of my savior's, a look of plain hatred and disgust on his face. _

_"To stoop so low and risk your high-class rank, Mr. Masen…" He said._

_ I looked at the man protecting me. Could he really be fifteen year old Edward Anthony Masen? _

_"I would risk my life for Ms. Swan." Mr. Masen vowed. _

_The men glared at him before running off._

_Mr. Masen turned to me then, crouching down. _

_"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked, faces inches from mine. _

_"N-no." I mumbled, looking down. _

_"I meant what I said just now." He spoke in a matter-o-factly tone._

_ I looked up at him. _

_"How can you possible have meant that, Mr. Masen? We have never spoken in the past!" I exclaimed._

_He smiled, picking me up bridal style. _

_"Wha-! Mr. Masen, this kind of behavior should be saved for your wife." I blushed.  
_

_Mr. Masen leaned down and murmured in my ear, "Please Bella, call me Edward." _

_I blushed deeper. _

_"E-Edward," I mumbled._

_ Edward smiled a breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile as he walked, the rain letting up a little. It didn't go unnoticed that he hadn't answered my earlier question._

_I looked in the direction of where he was walking to see a house. It was stunning. It was a pale blue in color and had a porch and a pretty garden up in the front with pretty purple, yellow, and white flowers. Edward walked up to the door on the porch and set me down to open it. _

_"Mother, I'm home." Edward called, taking my hand and leading me into his house._

_ It was beautiful to say the least. There was a long hallway that opened up into a living room with a fireplace and two long, comfy looking couches. There was a dining room connected to the living room and a door which, I could only assume, lead to the kitchen. There was also a staircase going upstairs, with an elegantly decorated railing. _

_"Honestly, Edward! Just running out like that! You gave me such a fright! What could possibly have been so important that you couldn't explain to your father and myself before leaving?" a kind looking lady asked, not looking up._

_"And on top of all that, it's pouring out! Do you wish to become sick?" she asked, finally looking up._

_ She looked at my muddy appearance, then at our entwined fingers, then back up at me. I felt my cheeks prickle. _

_"My, my, Edward. It seems you have gone out and brought yourself back a girl." A male voice said._

_ Edward turned in the direction of an armchair I hadn't noticed. _

_"I truly love her, Father. Please, overlook our difference in status." Edward pleaded. _

_"And what will you do if she brings you down? Will you leave her if I asked you to?" his father asked._

_I looked up at Edward. _

_"No Father, I will not leave her even if I am hated by the whole state of Illinois. She is the only being who matters to me. She has been for a while." Edward added to his vow from earlier._

_ I felt my eyes tighten. Why would he go to such lengths for me?_

_Mrs. Masen bustled over to me then. _

_"Come on, dear. Let's get you cleaned up and into clothes." She smiled._

_ I looked up at Edward. He smiled reassuringly and let go of my hand. I hadn't realized there was an electric current going between us until it disappeared. I followed Mrs. Masen upstairs and she helped me get the dirt off and put me in polka dotted pajamas._

_Mrs. Masen went downstairs and I followed her slowly. I sat at the bottom of the stairs and watched the family. They were so beautiful that they were more suited for a fairytale. Mr. Masen and Edward laughed at some joke I hadn't heard. I could listen to Edward's musical laugh all day long._

_I leaned against the wall. I hadn't realized before, I had fallen in love with him when I first saw him, standing before me, protecting me. Edward turned his head then. _

_"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked, voice full of concern as he walked over to me. _

_"Nothing." I smiled back. _

_"So she speaks." Mr. Masen laughed._

_ I smiled timidly, blushing again. _

_"Let me introduce you properly." Edward smiled, taking my hand._

_ He pulled me to my feet and led me to a couch. I sat down next to him. _

_"Bella, this is my mother, Elizabeth Masen," _

_I smiled at her, _

_"and this is my father. Edward Masen." _

_I smiled at him too. He smiled kindly back. _

_"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said causing me to blush again.  
_

_ I yawned then and Edward chuckled lightly. _

_"I guess it's time for bed?" he asked quietly. _

_I blushed again._

_Edward led me upstairs to the guest room. _

_"I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Bella." He whispered quietly. _

_"Good night, Edward." I whispered back as he shut the door. _

_I crawled into the bed and fell into a restless sleep._

_"No!" I screamed, sitting up. _

_I felt the cold sweat on my brow and looked around. Suddenly, there were tears trickling down my face. _

_"No…don't leave me." I whispered wiping the tears as others followed. _

_"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward's voice came from the door. _

_I looked up at him, crying silently. _

_"Don't leave me." I cried. _

_He walked over and pulled me close. _

_"I won't ever leave you. I can't." He said as he rocked me back and forth. _

_"Please, don't. I don't think I could take it. I love you too much." I cried into his shirt. _

_"I love you too. Calm down, Bella. I won't ever leave you." He cooed._

_ I sniffled and nodded, looking into his eyes. _

_"I really do love you." I breathed._

_ His eyes softened and he rested his forehead against mine. _

_"I love you more than my own life." He replied, kissing me softly._

I reached the house and felt my eyes widen.

"I-It's still here. It's still here." I said, my voice shaking with disbelief.

I walked up to it and opened the old house's door carefully. The inside was old and worn, but it was the same. I walked into the living room where so many memories were made.

_I watched the fire as Edward rested his head in my lap, fast asleep. _

_"He loves you a lot, you know." Mr. Masen's said from where he sat in his armchair._

_ I smiled at him. "I know, father." I looked down at my wedding ring, both of us sixteen. _

_"It's odd."  
_

_I looked back up at him._

_ "He's never showed his love for anything, including his love for playing the piano. But when he's with you…he's like a different person. I've never in all my life seen someone love someone so much and that includes my and Elizabeth's love." He said in a low voice._

_ I looked at Edward, running my fingers through his hair. He sighed, contently, and rolled over, hugging my legs._

_"When you two go out in public, does anyone say anything?" Mrs. Masen asked as she walked in with tea. _

_"We hear them whisper, but we don't think anything of it." I replied, thanking her as she handed me a cup. _

_I drank it, thoughtful. _

_"When we announced our engagement, a lot of girls bullied me when I went out alone. Edward doesn't know about that, though. He'd try to buy me something to make up for the difference between us." I laughed quietly, taking a sip of my tea. _

_When I was finished, I put the cup to the side and sighed._

_"I might as well get him upstairs." I murmured, nudging Edward's head. _

_"A little longer…" he mumbled. _

_"No, get up." I replied. _

_Edward opened one eye. _

_"You're no fun." He grumbled, sitting up. _

_"I know I'm not. Now go take a shower and change into your pajamas." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. _

_He grumbled, but went. I smiled at my parents-in-law again and wished them a good night before following Edward up._

My eyes pricked again.

"You really are an idiot." I mumbled, smiling sadly.

I walked back outside, into the rain. I stared at the porch for a bit before turning and walking away.

_"Then, I would let you go"_

I knew what I had to do in order for everything to keep him happy.

I knew what I had to do even if it killed me.

I knew what to do to make the Edward's pain go away.

I had to let him go.

* * *

ME: so...what'd you think?

**_everyone else: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! SHE'S JUST GOING TO LET HIM GO?!_**

ME:...why are you guys still talking at the same time? and this isnt the end of the story. im not _that_ cruel...

**_everyone else: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US! *not really listening to me*_**

ME: *rolls eyes* half of you are already dead and the other half cant die unless i do.

**_everyone else: DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE CARE!?_**

ME: *sighs* you guys are all idiots...we already know their comment. please tell me yours! thanks a lot for reading!


	14. Yelling Kills

Sorry this took so long! School makes EVERYTHING take so long! So if you wanna blame anyone blame the school!

Please enjoy!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: COCO DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat in a dark room, not wanting to think about it…but I knew I would have to eventually. The door to the room opened and Tanya walked in.

"Edward, you've been locked up in here for weeks. Esme calls everyday, asking how you're doing." She said.

"I'm not leaving until I figure something out." I replied bluntly.

Tanya looked at me sadly, before leaving.

I stared at the opposite wall. What about my past did I not remember? I remembered almost nothing of my human life, but that was to be expected. Was it something from then that upset her? I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Pain cut through my heart and I gasped. Something this hurtful even before I remembered it actually existed? I dug deep, ignoring the searing pain.

All I could come up with was someone holding me close as I slept their warmth comforting. I could see nothing. The same warmth came as someone held my hand, pulling me along. I heard a familiar giggle. Who was this person? They seemed to have always been with me. I tried my best to see something. Anything.

When I did, it was extremely hazy. There was a girl with flushed cheeks, long mahogany hair that surrounded her face, and beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "I love you, Edward." She whispered, smiling. I felt a feeling unknown to me flow through my veins. It was as if I took pride in the fact that this creature belonged to me.

Suddenly everything changed and I wasn't outside in the sunlight. I was lying down in what smelt like a hospital. I heard sobbing nearby and felt pain ripple throughout my chest. "No! Edward please, don't die! I can't handle losing you!" an angel cried. I don't know if I said something, but after a while my angel whispered my name.

A sound escaped my lips; again I wasn't sure if I actually said something. I felt my lids grow heavy and shut them. I heard Carlisle in the distance.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

I felt her let go of my hand and heard a mangled cry as the sound of running echoed off the walls.

My eyes flew open. They pricked slightly. I looked down at my hands. A gold wedding band was clearly on my left ring finger. I was just so used to it being there that I had never truly noticed it.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her though I knew she could no longer hear me.

Suddenly, I was up and running.

"Edward?!" Kate asked, alarmed.

"I have to see Carlisle." I replied, getting into my car.

I drove down to Forks, making it there in one day. I screeched into a parking spot and got out.

"I need to see my father, _now_." I said to the secretary.

She seemed flustered by my tone, but called Carlisle none the less.

"Dr. Cullen, your son is here to see you.' She said into the receiver.

"Send him up." Carlisle responded.

"Go ahead up." She said, hanging up the phone.

I walked into Carlisle's office.

"How could you?" I asked in a hard voice.

"You didn't want to remember." He said, standing up as I shut the door.

"I don't care if I didn't want to! She was my _wife_! She was the reason for my existence! How could you simply allow me to forget because I didn't want to remember?! Why did you spare my feelings?" I yelled.

Carlisle looked at me, shocked. He had good reason to. I never yelled at him.

"Edward, it was killing you. Everyday, it would hurt you to even mention her and when we accidentally thought about her, you would lock yourself up in your room for days." Carlisle spoke quietly.

I felt like my anger could burn something. I glared at him for a while before turning and leaving. I raced home to where everyone was laughing at some unimportant joke. I looked at each one of them until my eyes landed on Bella. I walked up to her and she watched me, curious.

She was surprised, to say the least, when I grabbed her by the shoulders, hard.

"Edward! Stop it!" Alice yelled.

I ignored her. Bella was a vampire. This was nothing to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Of course Carlisle or Esme wouldn't want to. So why didn't you? Were you trying to spare my feelings as well?" I growled.

Bella looked me in the eye, a dazed look on her face.

"She died because of you. You would go and kill yourself if I told you. You already took revenge upon the vampire who had killed her. Everyone in this room would, everyone up north, and Carlisle would be extremely depressed if you went to Volterra and died. So to answer your question: no. I wasn't sparing your feelings. I was sparing the feelings of the ones who love you." She replied, voice monotone.

I felt my hands loosen.

"I-I killed her?" I asked, dropping my hands to my sides.

"She ran out of the hospital after you closed your eyes. She ran out of town and into a forest where a vampire found her and sucked her dry. Carlisle _did_ tell you. You just didn't want to believe it, so you cut that part of your life off." Bella said, her eyes on mine, though she was seeing something else.

I couldn't take it anymore and sagged to my knees.

"I killed her. My precious love is gone because of me." I whispered, the words clicking in place one by one.

I looked up at Bella. She stared down at me with cold eyes.

"Bella, please tell me it's a lie. Tell me you're lying." I begged.

She looked away. I heard the swift movement of everyone leaving.

Bella crouched down in front of me, touching her fingertips to my cheek.

"Edward," She whispered, "from what I've seen, she loved you deeply. She wouldn't have wanted you to tear yourself to shreds because of this."

I looked at her, pleading.

"But, I don't even remember her name! I loved her more than anything and I don't even remember her name! Bella, that's not right!" I exclaimed, hanging my head ashamed.

"I won't tell you her name, if that's what you're asking me for." She whispered.

"I know you won't." I replied.

I didn't know why, but I felt so vulnerable in front of Bella. I broke out into dry sobs and pulled her close, crying into her shoulder.

"I love her more than anything. I would have risked everything for her." I sobbed.

Bella rubbed her hand up and down my back, trying to comfort me.

"I know." She said softly.

I don't know how long I cried, but Bella didn't show any sign of impatience or annoyance. She just stayed quiet and held me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, pulling away.

"For what?" She asked, smiling a genuine smile.

It looked so familiar...

"I will always stand by your side. You're an important person to me." She smiled.

I stared at her. She was so strong compared to me. She had lost her husband the same time as I had lost my love, yet she could smile and laugh and go on with her life.

She pulled me to my feet just as Alice walked in.

"We're so sorry, Edward." She said.

I smiled at her.

"I know."

We stood there for a bit before going back to Emmett shouted,

"Bella, this time I'm going to win!"

We all laughed and Bella looked a bit taken aback.

"I will die before you beat me!"

and they began playing DDR.

I sat on the couch and watched them. When the match was over Bella was the winner yet again. Bella turned to me and smiled.

Again, it felt so familiar.

I looked down at my hands…at the ring on my finger.

I knew what was necessary for me…even if the pain killed me.

She deserved this much.

I needed to remember her.

I needed to be able to see her face clearly.

I needed to be able to feel pride instead of pain every time I looked at my wedding ring.

I needed to remember her.

* * *

So? whatcha think?

_I find it too depressing to be honest._

**I agree with her**

I THOUGHT I LOCKED YOU TWO UP IN A VAULT?!

Alice: I freed them after Emmett and myself came back from our hunting trip. Right, Emmett?

Emmett:...*sobbing*

_**ME, SC, CC, And Alice: *looks up at ending of chapter***_

ME: OH! Im sorry Emmy! You will win eventually! i promise!!!

Emmett: That's not why I'm crying.

Alice: Then why are you crying?

Emmett: Because...

**_SC and CC: BECAUSE? THAT ISNT A REASON EMMETT!!!_**

Emmett: I was pausing for dramitic affect!

_**SC and CC: ooo...well then...continue.**_

Emmett: It was so sad!! Poor Edward! He can't even remember his true loves name! it's horrible! i don't know what I would do if i couldn't remember Rosie's name!

**_everyone else:...AWEEEEEEE EMMYYYYYYYYY! YOURE SUCHA SWEETY!!!_**

Emmett: Thank you...


	15. Death Slaps

**_EVERYONE EXCEPT ME: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?! THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE WAITING TO HERE THE REST OF THE STORY AND YOU VANISH!?!_**

ME:_ I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO VANISH! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND WHEN I FINALLY GET OVER IT, MICROSOFT DIES ON ME SO I STAYED AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!!

Alice: Unforgivable!

_Sane Coco: You must face the consequences_

Emmett: I FORGIVE YOU COCO!

ME: I LOVE YOUZ EMMY!!!! -glomps-

**Crazy Coco: YOU BOTH MUST PAY!**

Emmett and ME: 0-0....

**_SC,CC, & Alice: DO THE DISCLAIMER WHILE WE THINK OF A PROPER PUNISHMENT!!!_**

Emmett and ME:-looks at each other then hangs head- okayzz....

* * *

DISCLAIMER: (ME:I don't wanna! -wails- Emmett: there there) COCO DOES NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN TWILIGHT! SM OWNS ALL! PLEASE R&R! ENJOY READING!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared out the glass wall from where I sat on the couch in Edward's room. I had promised I would stay with him whenever he went on his little memory hunts. I wished I could tell him, but it would hurt too much to. Not for me. For him... Atleast that's what I keep telling myself. I turned to where Edward sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. The look he had on his face was so unbearable. I wanted to rush over to him and kiss him until the pain went away. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer so much. I sighed and leaned against the couch, closing my eyes. I remember when all Edward did was suffer... And I really couldn't do anything about it then either.

* * *

_**EVERYONE: FLASH BACK!!!!!!

* * *

**_

_I rushed downstairs when I heard a crash. There on the floor was Father. I rushed to his side. He looked up at me. _

_"Bella, my child..."_

_I felt tears in my eyes as he put his hand to my cheek. _

_"Be strong Bella. They need you. **He** needs you. You have to bring them back from the sorrowful road, I am sure they will follow when they see me." _

_I let the tears pour. _

_"Father I can't! Don't leave us!" I cried._

_"Please Bella. Be strong for them. They need you very much now..."_

_and his hand slipped from my cheek and fell to the floor with a slight 'thud'. I sat there for a bit crying silently before wiping away my tears and standing up. Father said to be strong I heard the stairs creak. Edward and Mother were coming down. I froze, not knowing what to do. I heard Mother let out a gasp before running to his side. I looked back at Edward. He seemed to have been frozen to the spot as well. I looked up at his face. I felt horrible inside. His face was twisted into the most unimaginable way. Anguish and disbelief took over his eyes as his face portrayed horror. He moved to his father's side, slowly. _

_"How could this have happened?" he whispered._

_Carlisle came soon after I called him. He examined Father's body and turn to us, apology in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry. He's passed on." he said in a soft voice._

_Mother turned and cried into Edward's shoulder and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I looked up at Edward. You could see the pain in his eyes. Carlisle stopped on the porch and looked at me. _

_"Bella...I really do wish that your family makes it through this. I knew your Father. He wouldn't have wanted you guys to be sad over it too much." _

_I smiled sadly. _

_"I'll do my best to help them."_

_Carlisle didn't ask for a fee. I thanked him once again and went back inside. I walked upstairs to the guest room. I looked at Father's body. He looked like he was sleeping. The peaceful smile he had on his face made it look like he was having a wonderful dream. I leaned against the door frame. Edward and Mother sat in chairs next to the bed. I felt like I didn't belong in the picture. I mean I had only been in the household for a little over a year. They had known him far longer than I had. I turned and went back downstairs. I made some tea and brought it up to them. When Mother refused I smiled sadly. _

_"Mother, please?"_

_she looked up at me and then nodded. She held it in her hands, but I knew she wasn't going to drink it. I turned to Edward. _

_"Here." I said quietly, handing him his cup._

_When he didn't take it, I sighed. _

_"Edward please take it."_

_He still didn't. _

_"Edward... Please...I don't want you to become sick."_

_He turned to me then with cold eyes. _

_"I will drink tea when I want to. Who are you to tell me to drink it?" he asked._

_I felt pain cut through me. I looked at Mother. She continued to gaze at her husband's lifeless body. I didn't say anything and left. I couldn't force them to do anything. I went back downstairs and put the tea on the table. I curled up on the floor after starting a fire. I knew that no matter what I did, I wouldn't have been able to help them. I don't know how Father thought that **I** could help them. I couldn't so much as get them to drink tea. _

_Days had past and relatives from all over had come to Father's funeral. I served everyone tea and such as they all told Edward and Mother how sorry they were that Father had died. One elderly woman looked at me as I set the tea down in front of her. I smiled at her politely and she smiled back as well. _

_"Why is someone like **you** working as a maid for them?" I heard a man say from behind me._

_I stiffened and turned to him. _

_"Actually, I'm Edward's wife." I responded quietly, feeling horrible on the inside._

_If only I could have met them under better circumstances. I heard the murmuring and tried my best to ignore it. It was just like going out on the streets. I left for the kitchen when someone touched my arm lightly. I looked back. The elderly lady smiled. _

_"My son was right to entrust my grandson to you. Please be strong." she smiled._

_I blinked a couple times and nodded slowly. She let go to go sit with Mother and Edward._

_The day dragged on and I was beginning to wonder when it was going to be my turn to cry. I looked at Edward. He hadn't done anything except sit there. He hadn't cried at all. I began to feel the need to slap him. I knew Edward. This wasn't like him at all. When all of our relatives left, I went about the house picking up tea cups and plates. Edward looked at Father's chair from where he sat on the couch. I had washed, dried, and put away all the dishes and went back into the living room to find Edward still staring at the chair. I looked at Mother. She was looking at her son with a worried expression. I walked over to her and she let me hold her as we watched him._

_Several more days past and Mother was beginning to smile just a bit whenever I would tell her news that I knew she would enjoy. Edward on the other hand... He would do nothing except stare at the chair. He would rarely eat and when he **did **eat he didn't eat much at all for it to count as a meal._

_One day, I came home from grocery shopping to find Grandmother talking to Edward as if he was actually listening. I sighed and started dinner. When it was ready, I called Grandmother and Mother. They sat down and ate and I walked over to Edward with a plate. I sat next to him and forced him to eat the mashed potatoes I made for him. He was growing pale and I didn't need him dying on me as well._

_He stopped opening his mouth to bites after about seven bites...I sighed and finished his food off before getting up and doing the dishes. When I came back out of the kitchen, Edward was still sitting there...still staring at his father's chair...Grandmother was talking to Edward again and he acted as if no one was speaking to him. I felt the anger begin to rise in my chest. I walked over to Father's chair and sat in it. I crossed one leg over the other and looked at Edward. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes clearly showed his anger._

_"What Edward? Am I doing something wrong?"_

_I asked him through my teeth. He didn't say anything. _

_"I won't know if I'm doing something wrong, unless you tell me." I continued._

_He glared at me, anger breaking his perfect poker face. _

_"That's better. Showing emotion is a good thing." I smiled._

_Edward clenched his fists and stood up. I watched him stand and clapped one single clap. _

_"Good job! You're finally doing something. I'm so proud."_

_I put on an icy grin and stood up too. _

_"What the hell do you think your **doing**?!" Edward hissed out._

_I pretended to not know what he was talking about. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what mean. I was just sitting here on this chair..."_

_And something I didn't expect to happen in a million years, happened. I stood there shocked as I put a hand to my cheek. Edward had slapped me...**Edward** had slapped me. I stared at him, disbelief coursing through my veins. Edward looked beyond angry as he began to shout._

_"Stop acting as if this isn't a big deal! My **father **is dead! I won't ever see him again! I won't ever talk to him again! You don't know what I'm going through" _

_Edward's voice sent a shiver down my spine. I shook it off quickly and glared at him._

_"Of course I don't. All I had was a father and mother who disowned me when I turned 10! I so don't know what it's like to never see or hear your parents!" I shouted back. _

_Grandmother sat there and I could see the small smile on her face. Was this what she wanted me to do? She wanted me to yell at Edward?_

_I looked back at Edward in time for another hand to cross my face. I felt the tears in my eyes, but willed them not to fall. I looked into Edward's eyes and spoke softly._

_"Edward, we all miss him. We all didn't want him to die, but he did. It was his time to go. We all know that he wouldn't have wanted you acting like this. The Edward your father knew isn't like this."_

_I waited to be hit again and sure enough it came. I winced as Edward's mouth opened._

_"The Edward my father knew?! How would you know the person my father knew? You weren't even around for most of my life. You don't know me and you didn't know my father. You don't belong here!" he shouted._

_His words sunk in slowly, but when they did I was too shocked to cry. I looked at Grandmother out of the corner of my eye to see how she had taken this. She was still smiling. I turned away from them and walked to the door. I would do anything for Edward and that was why I wanted to help him, but if he didn't want me around.... I pulled on my shoes and opened the door. It was night out and I was pretty sure something bad would happen if I left, but I couldn't do anything about it. I left._

_**~3 weeks later~**_

_I was sitting on a chair, hugging my feet to my chest as I watched a now empty fire pit._

_ "Bella, did you sleep at all last night?" Carlisle asked as he walked into his office. _

_I didn't say anything. Carlisle sighed and sat down at his desk. I looked at the fire pit, eyes and face emotionless. Suddenly, the door slammed open. I flinched at the memory of Edward's slaps that the slamming brought. I looked at it out of the corner of my eye. _

_"Mrs. Masen has fallen ill." the messenger boy announced._

_ I felt my eyes widen. _

_"Which one?" I asked him, jumping out of the chair._

_He seemed startled. _

_"Uh... The elderly one."_

_I held my breath. No... This couldn't be happening. I turned back to Carlisle. He had already packed his bag and was heading out the door. _

_"I'll tell you what's wrong when I get back." He shouted over his shoulder._

_I stood there as the messenger left. I waited for him to turn the corner before closing the door and sliding to the floor. I let the tears fall. Why was this happening? She was the only one who actually saw me as the best person as Edward's wife. I covered my eyes with my arms and cried until I fell asleep. _

_When I woke, Carlisle was back and I was curled up on the couch. I sat up and looked at him. He turned to me._

_"She's fine. She'll live with the proper care." He assured me._

_I sighed in relief. She was going to live. Edward wouldn't be alone. Edward couldn't handle another death._

_I stayed on the couch as Carlisle worked. He got up suddenly and walked over to me._

_"Bella, I'm going to need you to go to your house and make Mrs. Masen drink this."_

_He handed me a small closed flask. I looked at it for a bit before looking back up at him._

_"I would go myself, but I must go to the ER. A patient needs immediate attention. Hurry please." Carlisle said as he left._

_I stared at the flask for a bit before getting to my feet and pulling my shoes on. I walked out of the building, still holding the thing tightly in my hand. I needed to deliver this to Grandmother and then leave. I don't need to speak with Edward at all. I kept assuring myself that nothing could go wrong. That I was the middle man and none of it would be my fault._

_I stood in front of our house. It was dark, but the living room light was on. I took a deep breath and walked up the two steps to the porch. I knocked on the door gently and waited. It felt weird to knock, but I no longer lived there. I **had** to knock now. The door creaked open and Mother was there. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close. _

_"Bella, my lovely child, don't **ever** run off on your own again! Do you understand me?" she said through her tears as she caressed my hair._

_I felt the tears. Apparently, Edward hadn't told her of our separation. She let me into the house and I looked around. There was a light coming from an open door upstairs. The light was coming from the same room we lied Father down in._

_I walked up the stairs slowly, holding onto the railing as if my life depended on it. When I had to let go of it, I almost convinced myself to flee right there. I entered the room and looked around. Edward was sitting next to Grandmother's bed. She was propped up by pillows, talking to Edward like she wasn't sick at all. When she noticed me in the room she sighed. I felt my heart tear. Did she no longer want me around either? I stepped forward and held out the medicine._

_"Carlisle said that you have to drink this if you want to get better."_

_ I managed to get out without my voice betraying what I was really feeling. Grandmother seemed a bit shocked that I had come to deliver medicine, but took it none the less. I watched as she drank it. She smiled and handed the empty flask back to me, which I put into my pocket. I turned on my heels and was about to leave when Grandmother said something._

_"I thought you could save him." She said to me, disappointment clear in her voice._

_ I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I knew I wasn't the one to save him. I knew it. Why did she point it out? I ran from the room and out of the house, hand covering my mouth to stop the sobs from escaping._

_I ran until I fell. I looked around me, but all I could see was dark and trees as I cried. I felt the rain starting to pour down, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to die right there. I couldn't handle Edward hating me._

_I heard a rustling and turned my head in the direction as the rain pounded down harder. _

_"Hello?" I called out._

_Nothing came back. I tried again and again, but nothing came back. I cried freely. I was alone. All alone now. I had no one to go home to. I had no family that would welcome me back. I had **nothing**. I waited for what seemed like hours before I decided to get up. I got up and began walking. Staying alive and being alone is what I deserve. I couldn't save the man I love. I walked around some more until I tripped again. This time, I got a giant gash from it on my right leg. I winced in pain, but got up and continued forward. I walked around for a bit until I made it to the road. I looked around me for some sign of civilization. I looked at the light that cut through the darkness. I began to walk towards it, but fell again. I cried out, the pain being too much as a stick got stuck in my gash. I rolled over and pulled it out, the tears falling non stop as the gash bled. I began to feel dizzy, but I had to get back to civilization. I had to. I walked and walked, feeling more light headed with each step I took. _

_Suddenly, an arm was around my waist and I was being lifted of the ground. I struggled until I was too weak to. The person holding me, held me in close. I fell asleep in this person's arms, unable to find the strength to keep my eyes open._

_When I woke, I was in a room, in a bed. I sat up and looked around me. I was in a room. The light on the side table was on. My clothes had been changed and my leg was bandaged up. What shocked me the most was the person sleeping in a chair with his head on the bed and one hand on mine. I smiled slightly. I ran my fingers through his hair. He turned his head to my hand and kissed it softly. I stopped and watched him open his pretty emerald eyes. We both didn't speak for a while as he kissed up my arm until he reached the corner of my mouth. _

_"I'm sorry, love." he whispered._

_I didn't say anything._

_"I didn't mean to shout at you. I realized the mistake I made as soon as you shut the door behind you, but I didn't think I deserved you anymore. I hurt you both emotionally and physically. Can you please forgive me? I'll give you anything you want. Just **please** stay with me."_

_Edward's hands were shaking around mine. I turned my head to see the expression on his face. His eyes were shut tight and he looked scared. Edward was scared of something? I raked my free hand through his hair. _

_"Why are you scare Edward?" I whispered into his ear._

_I felt Edward stiffen and looked at him. He looked at me, scared for a bit before he broke down and cried. I watched him cry. He acted so strong, but I knew he was incredibly fragile. I held him as he cried. _

_"He's gone, Bella! He's gone! I won't ever see him again!" He cried._

_I held him close. _

_"I know, Edward. It hurts a lot. I miss him too." I whispered._

_Edward clung to me until he fell asleep. I laid him down on the bed next to me. He rested his head on my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed and whispered my name. I smiled and kissed his cheek. There was a knock at the door then. I looked up. Grandmother was standing there. I smiled at her. _

_"You saved him." She smiled back. _

_The soft approving voice she gave me reassured me that I was the best choice for Edward._

_

* * *

**EVERYONE: FLASHBACK END!!!!

* * *

**_

I was pulled out of my memory by Edward's small squeak of pain. I watched as he began to shake. I stood up and walked over to him. I crouched down next to him and touched his hand softly. He opened his eyes to reveal the beautiful topaz they were now.

"I miss your old eye color." I murmured.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. I shook my head.

"Edward, why are you scared?" I asked, changing the subject.

Edward stared at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about. I waited patiently. It didn't take long. His eyes filled with realization, then pain, then happiness all at once. Edward smiled at me. I gave him a questioning look.

"She loved me even though I hurt her so much. She's an angel. She stayed with me when I needed her most. She was always there I'm happy I met her." He whispered, his love showing in his voice.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just smiled. Edward wasn't in pain when he remembered me anymore. I hoped he wouldn't be in any pain when he remembered everything.

**

* * *

**

**Some one's POV**

I watched _her_ hold him. Why was _she_ still alive? _She_ should be dead. I glared at the pretty little scene in front of me. He was referring to _her_ in the third person...Why? And then it hit me. He didn't know who _she_ was. I felt my lips curl up into a smile.

"I'm coming for you Mr. Masen."

* * *

**Crazy coco: WTF!?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?!**

_Sane coco: For once, I agree with her._

Alice: I know what's going to happen x3

ME: DON'T TELL ANYONE OR ELSE! YOU'RE GONNA WRECK IT!

Alice: But it's not like they're going to sto-clamps hand over Alice's mouth-

ME:STILL! DON'T TELL ANYONE!

Emmett: Awe....I wanna know... -hangs head in sadness-

ME: Emmy! You'll see next chapter! I promise!!!!

**_SC and CC: WE WANNA KNOW NOW!!!_**

ME: YOU DONT GET TO! NOW EVERYONE SAY BYE!!! -is angry-

_**EVERYONE ELSE: -cowering in fear- BYE!!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! WE ENJOY READING REVIEWS! THEY MAKE UP HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	16. Angry Revenge

Uhhhmmm...So I've been having a difficult time writing this chapter. I know I promised numerous people that I would have the chapter up by the end of...May? Wow that was a long time ago. I really am sorry! I really can't blame it on anything except my stupid self. I couldn't come up with a way to write it down in words. And some people that I have told this to said just write down as you see it in your brain... If I did that... You'd all hate me. Also...there were exams that I had to study for because my school gets out around the second week of June... So I guess I can sorta blame it on that? -silence-... Yeah I know. I'm a fail. For everyone who has stuck with me up until now: THANKS SOO MUCH! I am really sorry for the random disappearances. It's summer. Hopefully, that means I will have more time to be worrying about my stories instead of worrying about failing classes or anything like that. So please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS =\ SAD AS IT IS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

I sat in the living room, watching everyone talk and joke. Edward was actually socializing today and it made me smile. Alice came to sit next to me then.

"Bella, why don't you go hunting? Your eyes are pitch black from staying back on all the hunting trips." She said in a soft voice.

I looked up at Edward and though he hadn't said anything, hearing this made him tense up. I smiled slightly.

"No thanks, Alice. This is nothing. I'll wait until Edward says it's okay." I responded in the same quiet voice.

I watched Edward relax. I smiled again.

Alice gave me a look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Bella, you need to hunt. _Now_." She replied in a not so kind tone.

I sighed. I looked up at Edward. His eyes were pitch black as well.

"Edward, you're coming too. It's been forever since we've gone hunting." I told him.

He scrunched up his nose.

"I won't be able to think when I get back though." He replied.

I knew Edward never thought straight after eating. He always laughed and joked. Never thought seriously right after. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. One night of fun shouldn't hurt."

Edward smiled a little and followed me out.

"Try to be home before the sun rises!"

I heard Emmett joke.

"I can't make any promises!" I shouted back causing everyone in there to laugh.

I ran to the mountains, Edward ahead of me of course. Damn the fast vamp. When we reached a clearing, we stopped. I looked at Edward. He had that free look to him. He didn't look like he was having emotional difficulties. He made a run for it then. I chased after him and found him on a tree, stalking his prey. I grinned as he jumped down and stepped on the mountain lion's neck. I sat and watched him drink.

"Told you."

I smirked as he finished his meal in less than a minute. He wiped at his mouth to catch the few drops that had fallen.

"Anymore?" He asked.

I shrugged and sniffed the air.

"Nope. Unless you want to go up north?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute then shook his head. Knew he didn't want to make this long. We ran into a herd of deer and fed. When I was fully fed, I waited for Edward to finish. He had been depriving himself much longer than I had.

When the herd was pretty much gone, we decided to make our way back to the house. It had only taken us a couple of hours. The sun was setting. I wasn't in any hurry so I didn't run my fastest. When we were in the backyard of the mansion, everyone was outside. I looked around confused. Suddenly, I caught the scent of some one who wasn't a Cullen. I turned and there on the other side of the river, perched in a tree, was a redhead. She had eyes burning with hatred. They looked around and rested on Edward.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" She shouted.

I looked at Edward, confused. He looked just as confused as me.

**EPOV**

What the _**hell**_ was going on here? Who was this woman?

"I'm sure there's been some misunderstanding." Carlisle called out to her in a calm voice.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN?" She yelled across the river.

I felt pain ripple through me.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice giving out on me.

I saw Bella's head whip in my direction.

She jumped down from her perch and across the river.

"You! You killed my James!" She hissed out.

I stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry if I killed your lover, but I honestly can't keep track of all the people I have killed in my past." I responded.

She let out a snarl.

"You killed him to avenge _her_! I watched as he sucked her dry!"

I thought about her words for a moment.

"Who's _her_?" I asked back.

I could tell the redhead was beginning to grow impatient. She let out a growl.

"Please, calm down Miss. If you let me explain, I'm sure you would understand." I heard Bella say.

We both turned to her.

"_Explain_! What makes you think you can _explain_?" She hissed out.

She paused then and looked at Bella. Bella gasped and looked away.

"It's _you_! What the hell are you doing _alive_? I was sure James had killed you then. I _watched_ him kill you!" Redhead snarled.

"You know her Bella?" I asked as I watched them.

Redhead turned to me. She narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know who she is?" she asked.

Bella looked back at her.

"Please! Let me explain! Don't do this to him."

Explain what? What was going on? I looked at Bella and she had a look of pure fear on her face. Redhead smirked.

"I see."

Bella looked at her as she turned to me.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, looking to Bella.

She was fidgeting...

"Please Victoria! Let me explain!"

Bella shouted when Redhead took a step towards me. Redhead turned to Bella.

"How do you know my name?" She asked eyes narrow.

"I can see a person's past. It's true that your lover, _James_, drained me, but he left some blood in me and that's why I'm still alive. I know that what **he** did was wrong, but _please_! He doesn't even know what he did." Bella's voice was full of pain.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Victoria asked.

I looked at Bella.

"Bella? What aren't you telling me?" I asked and I was surprised to hear the anger in my voice.

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Edward, you _don't_ want to hear it. You have to remember this yourself!"

She pretty much begged me to not ask her. I looked at Victoria who was slowly advancing.

"If he doesn't remember, then maybe I should take him out of your life? How does that sound _Swan_?"

She was more or less a meter away now.

**VPOV  
**

Pretending to be taking this all in right now and deciding after hearing information was proving itself entertaining in the sweetest way. Little Miss Innocent here looked like I had just killed something precious. I felt the smile begging to creep onto my face. I was going to wreck things for her and it was going to be a delicious victory.

"Swan? Bella, why do I feel like I've heard that name before? Why do I feel as if I've _said_ that name before?" Mr. Masen's voice came out angry and confused.

I took a small step closer to him. Swan seemed torn between telling him and not.

"Edward," Bella sighed.

I felt sweet revenge setting in.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." She whispered.

Edward had frozen and I took the final step toward him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Would you like to know what she's keeping from you?" I asked him.

Swan glared at me.

"Get away from him." She hissed out.

I smirked at her.

"She's hiding something big from you. All you have to do is ask, and I'll tell you." I cooed into his ear.

Masen went rigid and turned his head a little to see me.

"If you know, please tell me." He replied.

I grinned triumphant and looked at Swan as I told him. "She's your wife."

**BPOV**

Edward had a look of shock clearly visible across his face. He looked at me, hurt after coming back from the shock. "Is she telling the truth?" he asked. I looked away and mumbled a yes. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked back at him. The hurt expression was mixed with anger.

"You're my wife. I had been trying to remember you for the past couple of months and you didn't say anything." He hissed out.

"Edward, I didn't want to hide it from you."

I was pretty much begging him to understand.

"You're _my_ wife! How could you? I trusted you!" He shouted and I knew that if Edward could cry.

He would be crying for sure he could be right now.

"Edward I–"

Edward cut me off though.

"I don't want to listen to your explanations! How do I know you aren't going to lie? Bella, this is the lowest thing you could possibly do."

I opened my mouth to attempt explaining again, but no sound came out.

"I went years thinking I had killed you and decades not remembering a thing about you because of the pain. You were alive and well this whole time? If you could see into my past, then of course you can see the pain I was in. Why didn't you just tell me who you are?" He shouted louder.

I took a step towards him.

"Edward, please! Let me explain." I begged.

His anger was almost visible.

"Let you explain? Bella, the damage is done! I _loved_ you! I thought you were the one for me! I thought we would be able to tell each other anything no matter how much it hurt! I thought a lot of _false _things about the beautiful angel I would see in my mind."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Edward… You aren't…"

I couldn't get the words out.

"Bella, I can't be here anymore. I just can't. Not with you here."

He whispered and I felt my insides shatter. He turned towards the forest and ran.

Victoria had a triumphant look about her face.

"I guess my work here is done. See you again, Bella."

She looked at me for a half second before leaving as well. It was deadly silent. I looked at my family and they all looked back at me with sad eyes. I crumbled to the floor and cried. I knew something like this would happen. I wasn't ready to deal with it so I didn't say anything. Now that he knew, I had no choice but to acknowledge what was bound to happen that day I saw him again.

**EPOV**

(What was going through his head after being told.)

_**Bella was my wife? I took all the strength I had and searched through my past; anything for a hint of Bella.**_

_**We were sitting in front of a fire, my head in Bella's lap. **_

"_Edward," Bella's voice rang beautifully._

_**I felt my heart clench painfully.**_

"_Yes love?" I had replied. __**The love I had for Bella was clear in each word I spoke. **_

_**I didn't really need to see much more. This Bella standing in front of me was in fact the angel I kept trying to remember for the past couple of months. This didn't make any sense though! She was supposed to be dead! She had been drunken dry by James…Oh…So this girl is James' lover…Got to get rid of her…and this place. It needs to be gone from my memory. I can't be here with her anymore. It hurt too much.**_

(After he left.)

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe _her_. How could she do this to me? How could she stand next to me and lie every single time I spoke with her? My mind was a haze of questions and pain. So much pain…

When I had reached the mountains, I walked around aimlessly. Bella was my wife. She had lied to me. I couldn't trust her again. I had given her my life to hold, then and now. All she did was hurt me deeply. I couldn't be near her. It would be the death of me. I broke down and started sobbing. "Why?" I cried over and over again. I loved her. I loved her so much. How could she do this to me?

**BPOV**

I sighed as I sat in Biology. Edward hadn't come back since then. It had been more than a month. Why hadn't I just told him? How could I be so stupid?

_You were afraid?_ A voice in my head offered.

**Yeah, as if I'm going to believe that again.**

_You know it's true._

**What are you talking about? It's nowhere near true.**

_You were afraid he wouldn't believe you. You were afraid he'd leave you._

**He left anyways, didn't he? It's not like it matters anymore.**

_What are you saying? Of course it still matters!_

**No, it doesn't. He left. It was all my fault. I should just live with the consequences.**

_That won't solve anything. Doing nothing is not you._

**Oh, shut it. I didn't do anything because there wasn't anything to do.**

_You keep telling yourself that._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_It means you know you're wrong. You should have stopped him and forced him to listen to you. You should have gone after him. You should have done SOMETHING. Standing there and not doing anything except cry after he left. _

**Shoulda, coulda, woulda. **

_You know I'm right._

…

I brought my attention back to the class. Banner knew better than to not call on me. I knew everything. I just didn't bother to pay attention anymore. You could tell I wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. The only reason I still came to school was so that no one would think something bad happened. The Cullens hadn't been coming to school so I had decided to so I could tell anyone who asked that they were out of town…and so that I wouldn't have to see them. It only added to the pain when I saw their faces. I had taken Edward away from his family. I sighed when the bell rang and left the school. I couldn't be here anymore either.

I walked to my car and sat in it. My eyes pricked with the tears that wouldn't come. I sobbed quietly in my car until the final bell rang. I drove home and just sat there and let the misery take me.

I did this to myself. I had hurt Edward so much. He trusted me…And I pretty much killed him by betraying it. I deserved whatever was going to happen to me from here on. I heard a whoosh and Victoria was in the room. I looked up at her. "What do you want now?" I asked her, my voice monotone. She had a winning smile on her face.

"He killed my lover…and now you're pretty much dead to him. How does that feel? To know you'll never get him back." She asked.

I felt my heart clench and I looked away.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Now you know how I have been feeling. Revenge is sweet. I feel sorry for you though. You're alive and well…but he doesn't even want to be in the same room as you now that he knows…maybe it would have been better for the both of you, if you had died all those years ago like you were supposed to."

She was laughing freely now. She had won. Of course she'd be happy. I slouched a bit.

"If you want to kill me you can. I don't have anything to live for now." I whispered.

Her laughter cut off completely. I looked up at her.

She was beyond happy as her hands made their way towards me.

* * *

As I said before, I really am sorry for not being able to update sooner. I just couldn't word this right. I _think_ I'm back. Hopefully, no sudden writer blocks hit me. And if they do, you know why I disappeared. Also, I have Glee Camp starting soon so I _might_ not be able to update as soon as possible because of that. I am trying my best to get this story up and running again…I miss the reviews. They always made my day. Like if I felt horrible about myself, I would read the reviews I had gotten that day. 3 I love all you reviewers a lot and THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR STILL STICKING WITH ME! It really means a lot to me! I swear it does! Please review! They make me smile =)


	17. No Tears

WOW! Two Chapters! And one after another! I am thoroughly shocked. Is anyone else? For those who like SC and CC, sorry that they haven't shown up recently. They never show up when it's a sad matter. When they do show up, you'll know the chapter isn't as depressing as the ones that don't have them.

So, again, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me until now. It means so much to me.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT! NOT ME! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NOW LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I hadn't seen my family in months, unable to go back in fear of seeing Bella. I couldn't face her for many reasons. 1) She didn't tell me_ anything_ when she came back into my life. 2) I couldn't face her when she knew I had forgotten about her. I had attempted to convince myself it was because of the pain, but a part of me told me I had _wanted_ to forget her. I felt so horrible about myself. I couldn't face her no matter what. I had gone off to Chicago and started to engross myself in studies in an attempt to sidetrack myself. I knew that Alice knew where I was and for that I was grateful because she would contact me if anything had happened. I knew I was hurting them. They didn't deserve this. Bella was the one who did though, and I knew she was suffering the most and it hurt me to know I was doing this, but I had no other option. She had hurt me so much.

I was walking around aimlessly one day, when I came across a pathway leading into the woods. I walked down it, having nothing better to do. When I reached the end of the pathway, I took a sharp breath. There was a pretty little house there with pale blue paint peeling down the sides. This was the house I had left when I had become hospitalized all those years ago. I walked up to the house and touched the porch railing. It had become worn over the years, but it was still intact. I looked up at the house. This was the house I grew up in. I felt my eyes prick with tears that would never come. I walked up the steps and realized the scent of Bella was here…She had been here recently.

So many beautiful memories. From the first day I spoke and my father beamed at me as I repeatedly said Daddy to the day I had left this house for the hospital. Every memory was now a precious treasure to me. I walked into the formal dining room and a sweet memory came rushing back to me.

_**~Flashback!#1~**_

_I walked downstairs to dim lights. I looked around. _

"_Bella?" I called out._

_She walked out of the formal dining room, her cheeks tinted pink._

"_Edward," She smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile._

_She walked back into the dining room and I followed. I gasped when I saw the dinner table set up for just the two of us. Two candles standing in the middle of the table flickered creating the dim light. I looked at Bella. She smiled that angelic smile again._

"_We haven__'__t had time to be a couple recently, so I thought this would be a nice change." She whispered, blushing a deep crimson. _

_I walked over to her and pulled her close, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She smiled again and I helped her into her seat, dinner having already been on the table. I sat down after her._

_We talked to each other about trivial matters and learnt how much we really were in common. When dinner was close to an end, Bella looked me in the eye then and said something I never thought would come from my shy little angel._

"_I love you Edward. I love you more than anyone has __**ever**__ loved anyone. I would give my life for you gladly. You mean more to me than anyone has __**ever**__ meant to anybody. __I know we haven't had a whole lot of time to really be together but I just wanted you to know that no matter how few and far between the moments we get to spend with each other, I will cherish the moments that we get to be husband and wife for the rest of my life and even if this is the last romantic thing we ever do I'll be by your side for now and forever because I love you... I love you. love you forever, I love you always, forever and ever in my heart you will be..."__**(A/N: The dinner bit was a collaboration with my best friend, Jordan. He doesn't right fics, and HATES Twilight with a passion, but helped me with it anyway [mostly because I didn't tell him what the fanfic was coming from] xD)**_

_I looked at Bella, shocked to say the least. Why had she said all this? I looked at her, confused, but smiling. She smiled back at me…that was, before she broke down crying. I rushed to her side and she hiccupped and looked at me after she had calmed down. _

"_I got a call from Carlisle today." She finally got out after breaking down numerous times._

_I held her, confused. What did Carlisle have to do with this?_

"_Edward," She whispered and I looked down at her. "Edward, you're ill. You have to be administered into the hospital tomorrow."_

_I froze. _

"_What?" I managed to choke out._

_She just went back to crying._

_I held her close as I thought about it. We had just lost our grandmother and mother to an illness a while back. I looked down at Bella. She was trembling in my arms. I held her close to my chest. "Bella, I won't leave you. I promised you the day I married you that we would be together forever, and we will. No matter what, I won't let this kill me and we will go back to our merry lives. I promise you that no matter what, that if this were to separate us, I will go looking for you. I will find you and we will spend the rest of our lives together. Nothing will stop our love. Nothing can come between our love. Even if we were to hate each other in our next lives or one of us didn't feel the same way, we __**will**__ find a way to end up together. You are meant for me. I was meant to be with you and to be 100% honest, I can't see myself loving anyone other than you. So please, don't cry. I love you. I love you more than anything. You matter to me more than anything could possible matter. I need you more than air. So please! Don't cry. I love you. I promise nothing will keep us apart. I promise." I whispered, rocking her back and forth. _

_I heard Bella whisper a soft "I love you." Before she sighed and relaxed and fell asleep in my arms, no doubt exhausted from crying._

_I carried her to our room and laid her down. She rested her head on my chest and I knew this would be the last time I would be able to hold my Bella this closely._

**_~Flashback#2~_**

_I walked around the house once before Bella and myself would be leaving for the hospital. I stood in the living room when Bella walked in, leaning in the entrance. "A lot of memories in this room, huh?" She said. I nodded. "I remember I proposed to you in this room in front of my parents… Our parents." I corrected myself after I saw the look in her eye. She didn't like it when I said they only belonged to me. After Father's death, we were sure they belonged to both of us. I smiled at Bella and she walked over to me. I hugged her close. _

"_Bella, this won't tear us apart." I whispered into her hair. She nodded against my chest. I tilted her head up and kissed her gently. We walked to the hospital, wanting to spend as much time as possible with each other. I talked to the receptionist while Bella stood next to me, quietly waiting._

_Carlisle came out to greet me and led me to my room. He hooked me up to the machines and I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time. I could tell that she was trembling. _

_I waited for Carlisle to leave before asking Bella to come over to the bed. She moved to me slowly. I held her and rested my forehead against hers. "Please Bella. I need you to be strong for me. Please?" I whispered. She nodded slowly, but I knew she had only said that because it was the answer I wanted. I kissed her again and held her close. _

_I don't know how long it was, but soon Carlisle had come back and told Bella that visiting hours were over. I sighed and let go of Bella. She kissed me quick and got up to leave. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." I replied, kissing her again. She left then and I suddenly felt so alone. Bella was gone and last night was the last night I would be able to hold her close as I slept. _

I blinked a couple times shocked. I slumped down to the floor and held my head in my hands, palms covering my face. Bella had meant the world to me. I had meant **more** than the world to her and I had just left because she had lied to me. I knew she was only trying to protect me. I knew she was only trying to spare my feelings; to spare me the heartache. Not that her attempt really helped at all.

More months passed and I was beginning to get ready to head home. I would have to deal with my emotions eventually. I might as well get it over with. I wanted to talk things out with Bella. I had realized that she probably hadn't wanted to force me to remember. She didn't want to come on as some crazy lady. I smiled at the thought f being able to see Bella as a crazy lady. I knew I would never see her as anything other than a beautiful creature sent from heaven just for me…But I had screwed up big time this time and I needed to talk to her and make things right.

That was when I got the call.

I was getting ready to head to the airport when my cell rang. I didn't bother looking at the ID and pressed talk.

"_Edward?_"

"Hey Alice."

"_Edward…_"

I realized she didn't sound as happy as I thought she would be after seeing a vision of me returning home.

"What is it Alice?"

"_It__'__s Bella…She__'__s gone._"

I felt my heart clench uncomfortably.

"Where'd she go?"

"_Edward, she__'__s __**gone.**_"

A sharp intake of breath on my part.

"I see…I'm coming home."

"_I know._"

We hung up then, not needing to say bye.

I was running then, across the 1735 miles of land to Forks. **(A/N: I actually looked it up. That is the distance between Chicago and Forks xD)** When I had arrived, Alice looked at me and then turned back into Jasper's embrace and cried harder. Evie, Rosalie, and Esme were crying as well. I looked around the room. Emmett was looking at me with a sad eyes. I was shaking then.

"It's really true? She's gone?" I managed to choke out.

Carlisle looked at me and nodded slowly.

I broke down then and let the misery take me. Bella was gone. She was no longer in this life. I wasn't ever going to be able to make it up to her. The 100 years of pain she had gone through thinking I was dead. She had remembered me. She had thought I was dead. She knew the pain I had only experienced a bit of so well. I would never get the chance to apologize to her for everything I had done to her. She was gone now though… Out of my life for sure now.

I looked up and saw Victoria through the glass window. My fury flared when she grinned triumphantly. I stormed out and stood in front of her.

"You _killed_ my Bella! You destroyed her!" I shouted.

She smirked, "And if I did?"

I lunged for her. I easily had her on the ground.

"You'll pay." I hissed out. I saw a small smile play at her lips. My anger raged and I quickly bit into her neck, tearing her head away from her body. I didn't waste time burning her. She deserved everything she had gotten. I was vaguely aware of my family behind me, but paid no attention to them and watched Victoria burn.

**APOV**

I watched Edward as he watched the fire. When the fire had died, he finally looked back at us. I felt my face twist up in pain as I saw the look on Edward's face. You could see the pain in every feature of his face; his eyes being the saddest thing I had seen in my fifty years of living. I held back the urge to break down. Edward looked so lost now. I knew that even though he had only recently learnt who she really was, he had remembered his love for the woman the day he first saw her again.

I looked at Jasper and he looked down at me, sad as well. He was feeling Edward's pain. We all looked at Edward, who was walking towards us. He looked at each of us. I reached out and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered, knowing this was hurting him more than he would ever show. He may have left after learning who Bella really was, but he was hurt beyond repair. I knew that much for sure.

* * *

Uhm…Please review now that you've read? I know I suck for doing that, and Max, DON'T KILL ME! This HAD to happen. I'm sorry if no one likes that this happened, but it had to. Please understand! Please? I am sorry for doing this. Please don't hate me. I'm serious. Please?

Please review! Means a lot to me! Thanks again for reading!

Please review! They make me smile!


	18. NEW NEW NEW Author's Note!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So, I've deleted the last chapter I had and am going to leave it like that. I'm going to write the other ending I had to this story as a totally different story. Of course I'd be tweaking a lot so it's in no way related to this story. I thought it'd be a good ending but after a while I realized that the ending before that chapter was good enough and it's okay for a sad ending. I've learnt a lot from this one story and I'm happy that I've been able to improve my writing based on all the alternate ending I've made for this story, which I will at one point post. =D Please tell me you liked it! It'd mean a lot to me!**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of When 2 Becomes 1! I'd really appreciate it!**_


End file.
